Forced Fruition
by Limitbreaker
Summary: Er hatte diese langen Haare, eine Lederjacke und ein verdammtes Motorrad! Sirius Black sollte sich somit perfekt dazu eignen, armen, ahnungslosen Eltern einen gehörigen Schrecken einzujagen… Oder? Slash! Draco/Sirius
1. Forced Fruition

**Forced Fruition**

„Verpiss dich, Mann", zischte Draco. Die Hände tief in den Hosentaschen verborgen schritt er eilig die dunkle Straße entlang, jedesmal froh über die seltenen Straßenlaternen.

„So einfach geht das nicht, klar?", brüllte Ethan, und ja, er hatte geglaubt Ethan wäre in Ordnung. Es stellte sich heraus, dass er nie seinen Abschluss geschafft hatte, im Moment Teller im Tropfenden Kessel sauber zauberte und nein, Tom war leider auch nicht sein Onkel, sodass irgendwann die Möglichkeit bestand er könne das Geschäft erben, oder so etwas ähnliches.

„Doch, so einfach geht das", gab Draco zurück, eine Dose wegkickend. „Jetzt lass mich spazieren gehen und über meinen schlechten Männergeschmack nachdenken. Das ich auch immer nur an solche Versager wie dich geraten muss." Er seufzte resignierend auf und wiederholte das, als Ethan aufgeholt hatte.

Das Gesicht wutverzerrt schlitterte er vor Draco, holte aus und schlug dem Blonden mit voller Wucht gegen die Schläfe. Zu überrascht zum Schreien taumelte Draco zurück und presste sich die flache Hand gegen die kleine Platzwunde.

„Wie ein widerlicher Muggel", presste Draco hervor und war kurz davor dem vor Zorn bebenden Mann vor die Füße zu spucken, aber das war er wohl gar nicht wert. „Vielleicht solltest du deine Magie verkaufen. Das einzig Vernünftige, was du damit erreichen könntest und deinen Platz in der Welt hättest du auch gefun –" Der nächste Schlag beförderte Draco auf den Boden. Er schürfte sich die Hände auf, als er versuchte seinen Sturz abzufangen. „Spinnst du?!"

„Du spinnst doch! Was ist dir dein Leben denn noch wert? Alles, was du noch tust ist andere vollheulen, wie beschissen du es hast, dabei musst du nicht mal arbeiten! Ich wäre froh darum."  
Draco verzog die Mundwinkel. „Deswegen hast du dich an mich rangemacht?"

Keine Antwort, also musste es stimmen.

„Wahrscheinlich wartet deine… Freundin auf dich… Nur das du ohne mein Gold kommst, was?"

Wieder keine Antwort, aber das deutliche Knacken von Fingerknöcheln. Draco nahm das als Zustimmung.

„Verschwinde einfach. Ich wollte dich eh nicht mehr sehen", murmelte er, drehte den Kopf und wartete auf die Schritte. Aber natürlich hörte man nicht mehr auf ihn. Ein bisschen Ruhe ist ja auch viel zu viel verlangt. Ethan packte ihn fest an den Schultern und zog ihn wieder hoch.

„Oh, was soll das werden? Willst du mich verprügeln? Ausrauben?" Draco verdrehte die Augen und wollte weiter vor sich hin meckern, aber Ethan presste ihm die Hand auf den Mund. Die Augenbrauen festzusammen ziehend senkte Draco den Blick, als könne er nicht glauben, was der Andere sich hier erlaubte. Eigentlich konnte er es auch kaum glauben.

Was er dafür umso mehr realisierte war der kräftige Ruck mit dem er dichter gegen die Wand gestoßen wurde. Dracos Augen wurden groß, als ihm die Luft knapp wurde. Er versuchte sich zu befreien wurde aber prompt wieder gegen die Wand befördert.

Wirklich wie ein widerlicher Muggel. Konnte ihn nicht einmal mit dem Zauberstab ausrauben… Wie hatte er nur jemals an dem gefunden?

Dracos Halswirbel knackten hörbar, als er herumgewirbelt und mit der Brust gegen die Wand gepresst wurde. Er schürfte sich die Wange an der rissigen Mauer auf, konnte aber nicht über die Schulter schauen, als Ethan die Finger in seinen Haaren verkrallte und ihn grob wieder gegen die Wand stieß.

Draco achtete nicht wirklich darauf, was der Kerl da machte, versuchte ruhig zu bleiben und unauffällig an seinen Zauberstab zu kommen. Sein Gesicht war rot, eher vor Scham als vor Zorn, aber es demütigte ihn eben mehr von einem Tellerwäscher gegen eine Mauer gepresst zu werden, als dass es ihn wütend machte. Er konnte nur daran denken, dass das ein gefundenes Fressen für Lucius wäre, wenn er jetzt urplötzlich auftauchen würde.

All diese Emotionen wurden allerdings prompt von einem schwarzen Loch aufgesogen, als Draco Ethans Hand unter seinem Hemd spürte. Seinen Zauberstab vollkommen vergessend klappte Draco der Mund auf. Seine Kiefer wurden sofort wieder von Ethan zusammen gedrückt, die Finger pressten schmerzhaft fest gegen Dracos Wangen.

Er fühlte wie seine Augen zu brennen anfingen, als die kalte Hand auf seinen Bauch fuhr, dann weiter nach unten. Draco schluckte und versuchte ruhig zu bleiben. Der wollte ihm nur Angst einjagen. Wenn er so tat, als wäre ihm vollkommen egal, wo der seine Hände hatte, dann würde Ethan sich wieder in das Loch verziehen, aus dem er gekrochen war.

Das Brennen in seinen Augen wurde vom Blinzeln nur verschlimmert. Tränen verklebten bereits seine Wimpern, aber Draco gab sich alle Mühe hier nicht loszuflennen. Das konnte er tun, wenn er wieder alleine war.

„Hey! Lass den Kleinen los, ja?!", donnerte Dracos Rettung. Der Blonde atmete erleichtert auf, als Ethan die Hände wegnahm, und scherte sich deswegen auch gar nicht darum, dass man ihn gerade als klein bezeichnet hatte, obwohl er das nun wirklich nicht war. Am ganzen Körper zitternd starrte er die Wand an und lauschte den sich hastig entfernenden Schritten, bemerkte dafür die sich nähernden kaum.

„Alles klar?" Eine große Hand legte sich auf seine Schulter, ihr Gewicht drückte Draco fast in die Knie und er fühlte sich nun wirklich nicht gut, trotzdem nickte er. „Seh ich aber nicht so", sagte der Mann, der wohl etwas zu häufig mit Whiskey gurgelte. Draco schaute in die entgegengesetzte Richtung als er herumgedreht wurde. Er löste seinen Blick erst von der Wand als ihm eine warme Lederjacke um die Schultern gelegt wurde. Verdutzt schaute er den Mann an und wich keuchend zurück.

„Sirius Black", krächzte er. Als wäre der Tag nicht schon beschissen genug musste jetzt auch noch das weiße Schaf der Familie auftauchen um Rache für all die Kleinigkeiten zu üben, die Draco Potter während der Schulzeit angetan hatte. Er schluckte, was seinem Hals nicht gut tat, der sich anfühlte, als hätte man Stahlwolle darum gewickelt. Draco war zu konfus um sich wieder auf seinen Zauberstab zu besinnen, den er dem schwarzhaarigen Mann Ende Dreißig normalerweise sofort unter die Nase gehalten hätte. Stattdessen klammerte er sich haltsuchend an den Seiten der Drachenlederjacke fest.

Black grinste ihm zu, entblößte dabei merkwürdig perfekte Zähne und das nach zwölf Jahren Askaban? Auf keinen Fall. Das hatte der doch sicher genauso magisch aufpoliert wie die glänzenden Haare. „Malfoy, Vorname unbekannt." Kurz deutete Black auf die weißblonden Haare, wohl um sich zu erklären, und lehnte sich dann vorbei, wohl um zu schauen ob der Tellerwäscher noch in der Nähe war.

Draco sagte nichts. Anscheinend hatte Black nicht vor ihn umzubringen oder gegen… eine Wand zu pinnen um ihn zu befummeln. Er würde sich einfach schnell verziehen und sich zu Hause in seinem Zimmer einschließen.

„Verrätst du mir deinen Namen?" Black kramte in seiner Hosentasche herum und holte ein ziemlich zerzaustes Taschentuch hervor mit dem er Draco kurzerhand die Tränen, die der Jüngere gar nicht mehr wirklich bemerkt hatte, wegwischte. Er machte nicht viel Aufhebens darum, aber Draco wollte augenblicklich im Boden versinken. Barsch schlug er Blacks Hand weg, bevor der ihm am Ende noch die Wunden heilen wollte.

„Draco", zischte er. „Potter wird mich ja wohl mal erwähnt haben."

Black zuckte mit den breiten Schultern. Er schien gar nicht so abgemagert zu sein, wie man immer hörte. Anscheinend tat die Freiheit ihm gut. Ausgesprochen gut.

„Du scheinst okay zu sein. Ich fahr dich heim." Black deutete hinter sich auf ein imposantes Gefährt, das Draco zurückweichen ließ. Verstört musterte er die zwei Räder und suchte irgendwas an dem Fahrgestell, das die Sicherheit ausstrahlte, die er jetzt brauchte und wollte.

„Ich kann auf mich selbst aufpassen", murmelte Draco und wich zurück. Black packte ihn sofort am Arm und zog ihn hinter sich her, ignorierte Dracos empörtes „Ey!".

„Ich kann das nicht verantworten", sagte Black. „Sowas Kleines wie du wird um diese Zeit prompt nochmal überfallen. Willst du das?"

Draco sparte sich die Antwort und versuchte stattdessen zu verhindern, dass man ihn auf das Motorrad bugsierte.

„War das ein Freund von dir?", wollte Black wissen. „Jetzt komm schon…"

Draco hob widerwillig ein Bein und ließ sich auf das Motorrad helfen. Unbeholfen klammerte er sich immer noch an Blacks Jacke fest. „Nicht wirklich…", raunte er. „Nicht mehr…"

„Schau mal einer an…" Black schwang sich vor Draco, schnappte sich dessen Arme und schlang sie sich um die Hüften. „Gut festhalten", verlangte er und haute in die Pedale. Draco zuckte zusammen und presste die Stirn gegen Blacks Rücken, worauf der bellend auflachte. „Wir sind noch gar nicht in der Luft."

„Moment." Draco schaute auf und über Blacks Schulter. „Luft?"

Black beachtete ihn gar nicht. Mit einem ohrenbetäubenden Rumpeln startete er die Maschine, raste die Straße ein Stück entlang und ließ Draco wimmern, als sie sich in die Luft erhoben. Auf einem Besen war ihm das bei Weitem lieber. Dieses Ding ruckelte und machte Geräusche als würde es jeden Moment auseinanderfallen. Er hätte schnell disapparieren sollen, bevor Black ihm zu nahe kam. Jetzt war er eindeutig _zu_ nah und Draco konnte nicht anders, als sich verzweifelt an ihn zu klammern. Eher gesagt Blacks Oberkörper und nein, er tastete nicht absichtlich die Muskeln ab. Er versuchte nur sich festzuklammern.

„Wiltshire?"

„Was?!" Über den Lärm hinweg verstand Draco Black kaum.

„Wohnst du noch bei Mummy und Daddy?", rief Black über die Schulter.

Draco spürte wie sich ihm vor Verlegenheit die Kehle zuschnürte. „Ja", krächzte er sehr leise, aber Black hatte ihn wohl gehört. Er flog eine Kurve und zog sein Motorrad hoch, bis Draco das Gefühl hatte, sie würden _auf_ den Wolken fahren. Die Lichter Londons waren kaum noch zu sehen, dafür schienen die Sterne ihn regelrecht zu blenden. Es war kalt hier oben und Draco verspürte das Bedürfnis sich die Jacke enger um die Schultern zu schlingen. Nur hätte er dafür die Hände von Black nehmen müssen und dann wäre er sicherlich heruntergefallen. So drängte er sich also dichter an den warmen Körper vor ihm und hielt die Luft an, damit er nicht Blacks markanten Geruch einatmete.

„Bist wohl so jemand der immer an die falschen Leute gerät, was?"

„Hm." Dracos Gesicht lief allmählich rot an.

„Kein Wunder, wenn man Malfoy heißt."

„Hm?"

„Die bewegen sich in den falschen Kreisen. Da kann nichts Gutes bei rauskommen."

Mit einem Zischen ließ Draco alle Luft, die er in seinen Backen gesammelt hatte, wieder heraus. „Was soll das heißen?", keifte er in Blacks Ohr, weshalb der den Kopf drehte.

„Nicht bös gemeint, Kleiner, reg dich ab", sagte er schnell. „Wir sind doch alle in Frieden vereint. Das sollte man genießen."

Draco drehte den Kopf und lehnte die Wange gegen Blacks Schulter. Fühlte sich gut an. So gut, dass er die Augen schloss und seinen Griff um den Älteren verstärkte. Das längere, schwarze Haar flatterte im Wind und streichelte seine Schläfe, was Draco zum Grinsen brachte.

Schade nur, dass Black den Turbo einschalten musste…

Draco schrie mit hoher Stimme auf, als er fast vom Motorrad geschleudert wurde. Black lachte nur amüsiert auf und flog auch noch extra besonders halsbrecherisch. Draco fühlte sein Abendessen wiederhochkommen und da ihm das schon nicht geschmeckt hatte, hoffte er nicht, dass er es gleich wiedersehen musste.

Als Black endlich landete und anhielt, rutschte Draco kreidebleich seitlich von der Todesmaschine und torkelte die weiße Kieseinfahrt hoch. Black kam ihm glucksend nach.

„Wenigstens lenkt es ab, nicht wahr?", murmelte er, aber Draco verstand nicht, was der verrückte Kerl damit meinte. Schön und gut, Black hatte jetzt ein reines Gewissen, aber Draco würde immer bereuen, dass er sich auf diese Wahnsinnsfahrt eingelassen hatte.

„Du hast nicht mehr alle Hippogreife im Stall, Black", würgte Draco hervor, als er sich kurz an einem Baum festhalten musste und nach Luft schnappte.

Black verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust und hob grinsend die Augenbrauen. „Das nächste Mal nehm ich dich auf Schnäbelchen mit, das wird dir gefallen."

„Ich verzichte." Was auch immer Schnäbelchen war…

Black stupste ihm gegen die Schulter. „Schade", sagte er, zwinkerte Draco zu und winkte kurz. „Den Rest schaffst du allein."

Draco nickte überflüssigerweise und fand sich bald darauf allein im Garten seines Hauses wieder. Das Brummen von Blacks Motorrad verebbte allmählich und zurück blieben ein paar zirpende Grillen, irgendwo schimpfte ein Jarvey vor sich hin.

Draco fluchte ebenfalls leise, als er sich die Lederjacke von den Schultern riss. Wieso hatte Black die vergessen? Jetzt würde er die Schmach ertragen müssen den Kerl wiederzusehen. Und dann würde er am Ende noch ein Dankeschön loswerden müssen, weil der ihn vor Trottel Ethan gerettet hatte, dabei… war das doch gar nicht nötig gewesen. Überhaupt nicht…

* * *

Mit einem mulmigen Gefühl in der Magengegend betrat Draco Sirius Blacks Arbeitsplatz. Eine Bar im hinteren Teil der Winkelgasse mit dem einfallsreichen Namen _Canis Major_, was erstens mehr wie ein Feinschmeckerrestaurant klang und zweitens ein Neonpfeil war, der wirklich jeden auf Blacks unglaubliche Arroganz hinwies.

Essen konnte man hier wohl auch etwas, aber Neon schien Black nicht zu mögen. Die lange Holzbar wurde von magischen Lichtern erhellt, die den Gästen direkt vor der Nase herumwaberten. Von Draco ausgesehen links standen eine Reihe Tische mit gepolsterten Eckbänken und Stühlen, ebenfalls ein mickriges Lichtlein für jeden Tisch und merkwürdigerweise schienen immer nur zwei Personen sich einen zu teilen. Bei dem schummrigen Licht und der leisen Musik beschlich Draco allmählich der Gedanke, dass er so einen grässlichen Mottoabend erwischt hatte. Pärchen kriegen ein Butterbier umsonst, oder so.

Unsicher schaute der Blonde sich um und schulterte die Plastiktüte mit Blacks Jacke, bevor er sich bemüht lässig an die Bar begab. Mit dem Ellenbogen stützte er sich prompt in eine klebrige Bierpfütze und stöhnte auf. Grandios, lief wiedermal alles nach Plan.

„Draco?" Ein Kerl mit heiserer Stimme sprach ihn an. Draco musterte den Mann im beigen Umhang, legte bei der deprimierten Haltung den Kopf schief und machte große Augen, als er das mit grauen Strähnen durchzogene, hellbraune Haar erreichte.

„Lupin?" Draco verzog die Mundwinkel, als sein ehemaliger Professor nickte. Oh, ja! Einen deprimierten Werwolf konnte er jetzt wirklich gebrauchen.

Lupin drehte sein Whiskyglas zwischen den Fingern und wandte sich Draco zu, anscheinend in der Annahme, der wolle sich unterhalten. „Ich seh dich hier zum ersten Mal. Hat die Werbung was gebracht?" Er lächelte freundlich, aber seine matten Augen machten mehr als deutlich das er vollkommen fertig mit den Nerven war und sich hatte zulaufen lassen wollen.

„Werbung? Ich hör den WWN nicht."

„Dabei ist Musik so gut für die Seele", murmelte Lupin vor sich hin und seufzte in sein Glas. „Hat Dora auch immer gesagt…"

„Dora?"

„Ich hab sie verlassen…"

„Verlassen?"

„Sie ist schwanger…"

„Hätt ich auch gemacht. Solche Blagen rauben einem den letzten Nerv."

„Ich kann das nicht verantworten."

„Diese Berge von Windeln, die die produzieren! Und nein, ich kann den Zauber dafür immer noch nicht…"

„Wenn das Kind am Ende wie ich wird? Ausgestoßen von der Gesellschaft… Ich war schon nicht gut für seine Mutter und jetzt?"

„Und wieso alles in grün? Ich meine, Mädchen kriegen rosa, Jungen hellblau, warum kriegen Babys in unseren reinblütigen Familie immer grün? Das ist… Propaganda."

„Rosa erinnert mich so sehr an Dora…"

„Rosa ist so schwul! Ich hätte Vater aus dem Fenster stoßen können, als er meinte mir rosa Hausschuhe schenken zu müssen. Er diskriminiert mich."

„Diskriminierung, genau. Ich kann das nicht zulassen. Deswegen bin ich gegangen."

„Moony, halt die Klappe." Einen Lappen magisch auf den Tisch knallend lassend tauchte Black auf. Er ließ den Lappen die kleine Bierpfütze wegwischen und musterte dabei den neuen Kunden. „Dray, was für eine Überraschung!"

Draco hob eine Augenbraue. Dray? Was für ein widerlicher Spitzname.

„Womit hab ich den hohen Besuch verdient?" Den Ellenbogen auf der Theke aufstützend lehnte Black sich vor und grinste, das deprimierte Seufzen seines Freundes ignorierend. Der fühlte sich wohl ausgeschlossen.

„Hier." Draco schob die Plastiktüte über den Tresen. „Deine Jacke, Black. Die hast du neulich vergessen und sie ist nicht wirklich mein Stil."

„Ah, ich hab sie schon vermisst", sagte Black weiter grinsend. Irgendwas war da doch faul. Warum war er nicht mal eben vorbeiappariert? War das so schwer? „Willst du was trinken?"

Draco schaute sich skeptisch um, rutschte aber aus für ihn selbst unerfindlichen Gründen auf den Hocker neben Lupin und nickte. Warum auch nicht? Er hatte nichts vor und vielleicht lief hier ja noch was Schnuckliges vorbei mit dem er seinen Vater in den Wahnsinn treiben konnte.

Black servierte ihm einfach ein Butterbier, als ob Draco noch dreizehn wäre. Draco verdrehte die Augen und genehmigte sich einen kleinen Schluck.

„Der Kerl nochmal aufgetaucht?", wollte Black wissen.

Draco schüttelte den Kopf. „Wenn doch weiß ich ja an wen ich mich wenden muss", antwortete er.

Zufrieden nickte Black, als wäre Draco sein Patenkind und hätte endlich auf ihn gehört. Okay, ansatzweise sympathisch war der Kerl ja schon. Und eines war auf jeden Fall klar: Sirius Black wäre die pure Provokation für Daddy Malfoy. Draco schmunzelte bei diesem Gedanken, hoffte aber gleichzeitig niemand in der Nähe konnte Legilimentik, oder so…

„Wieso Kerl?", fragte Lupin, der versuchte wieder auf sich aufmerksam zu machen. „Davon hast du gar nichts erzählt, Sirius."

Black verdrehte die unglaublichen, grauen Augen. Draco hätte gerne länger hineingesehen. „Lass Malfoy Junior doch auf Kerle stehen. Gefällt mir."

„Provoziert", fügte Draco hinzu und Black nickte.

„Wer interessieren will, muss provozieren", sagte er. „Schlecht nur, wenn man immer an die Falschen gerät."

„Wieso immer?", raunte Draco.

Lupin klapperte mit dem Eis in seinem Glas.

„War nur geraten", erwiderte Black.

„Sirius rät öfter mal richtig", seufzte Lupin.

„Das nennt man wiederum Menschenkenntnis." Black wandte sich wieder Draco zu, stellte ihm jetzt einen Feuerwhiskey vor die Nase. „Du solltest es mal hier probieren. Alle zwei Monaten haben wir ein… Spezialtreffen."

„Wieso nur alle zwei Monate?" Die goldene Flüssigkeit brannte in Dracos Kehle, aber er tat so, als kümmere es ihn gar nicht.

„Weil's dann ziemlich leer ist. Gras unsere konservative magische Gemeinschaft mal nach Homos ab. Die Weide ist sowas von ausgetrocknet. Albus zu Liebe servier ich immer so eine widerlich süße Zitronenmasse…"

Dracos Augen weiteten sich. „Albus? Albus Dumbledore?"

Black nickte. „Jup."

Einen Moment herrschte Stille, dann würgte Draco den kompletten Inhalt seines Glases herunter. Black schenkte ihm grinsend nach.

„Erwartet man nicht unbedingt, oder?"

„Ehrlich gesagt habe ich nie über die Sexualität meiner Lehrer nachgedacht. Das die überhaupt eine haben…" Draco schauderte bei dem Gedanken, wofür die Pulte wohl zweckentfremdet wurden.

„Remus ist das beste Beispiel dafür." Als wäre Lupin gar nicht da, deutete Black mit dem Lappen auf ihn. „Liebt Tonks, verlässt sie, liebt sie wieder, verlässt sie, heiratet sie, verlässt sie, schwängert sie, verlässt sie… Ich nehm das schon gar nicht mehr ernst."

Lupin seufzte auf. Es klang mehr resignierend, als verletzt…

Draco gluckste, was Black triumphierend grinsen ließ.

Dracos Glas schien an diesem Abend ständig voll zu sein…

* * *

In seinen Schläfen pulsierte der Schmerz und das wenige Licht, das durch seine geschlossenen Augenlider drang, ließ Draco aufstöhnen. Weiche Decken schmiegten sich an seine blanke Haut, als er sich herumdrehte und das Gesicht im Kissen vergrub. Alles roch so gut, dass er fast vergaß, wie verkatert er war.

Vom gestrigen Abend waren nur noch Schemen in seinem dröhnenden Schädel vorhanden. Draco erinnerte sich hauptsächlich an Black, der dauernd auf ihn eingeredet hatte. Ein bisschen von einem singenden Lupin war da auch, aber…

Ruckartig und viel zu überstürzt für seinen Kopf fuhr Draco hoch. Aufstöhnend sackte er wieder in sich zusammen, realisierte dabei aber überdeutlich seine Situation. Er hatte nichts an, lag in einem fremden Bett und hatte sich gestern mit einem alten, depressiven Werwolf volllaufen lassen. Tiefer konnte er nicht mehr sinken…

„Guten Morgen."

Wenigstens war er nicht in Lupins Bett gelandet. Aber von Blacks träumte er jetzt auch nicht unbedingt.

Der setzte sich gerade an seine Bettkante und stupste gegen Dracos Schulter. „Wie geht's?"

„Mistkerl…", brummte Draco in das Kissen, drehte jetzt erst den Kopf und öffnete vorsichtig die Augen. „Du hast ausgenutzt, dass ich betrunken war und mich in dein Bett gezerrt. Widerlich."

Black hob die Augenbrauen und gluckste. „Hättest du wohl gerne, was? Nein, ich muss dich leider enttäuschen. Du hast dich vollgekotzt und ich hab mich liebevoll um dich gekümmert."

Draco stemmte sich hoch und hob die Decke. Er trug seine Unterwäsche, tatsächlich. „Verdammt…" Langsam färbten seine Wangen sich pink.

„Du musst nicht betrauern, dass ich dir deine Jungfräulichkeit gelassen habe."

Draco wurde noch einen Rotton dunkler. „Was?", keuchte er.

„Niemand hat in Hogwarts Sex, mein Lieber. Glaub mir, ich hab's versucht. Draußen kommt die Krake und zerrt dich in die Tiefen des Sees bis du ins Kloster willst und drinnen plumpst du plötzlich irgendwo durch den Boden." Black seufzte herzzerreißend.

„Die Zeiten ändern sich", murmelte Draco. Angespannt zog er sich unter Blacks wachsamen Augen die Decke höher und schluckte.

„Willst du sagen ich sei alt?" Black wütend zu kriegen schien schwer zu sein. Oder er machte sich einfach nur über die blonde Jungfrau in seinem Bett lustig.

Draco verzog die Mundwinkel. „Zu alt, als dass ich in deinem Bett liegen sollte, Black."

„Wie war das mit dem Provozieren?"

„Ist das ein Angebot?"

„Möchtest du eines?"

„Was?" Für solche Wortgefechte war Draco noch nicht wach genug.

„Möchtest du einen Kaffee?"

„Schwarz bitte."

Black lachte wieder auf.

„Ich mag Schwarz, aber nicht automatisch dich."

Aufseufzend presste Black sich eine Hand aufs Herz. „Aua… Dabei bin ich so lieb. Okay… Ich bring dir deinen Kaffee und dann fahr ich dich…"

Abwehrend hob Draco die Hände. „Auf keinen Fall. Ich appariere… oder benutze das Flohnetzwerk. Aber keine zehn Hippogreife bringen mich wieder auf dieses Höllenteil."

Kopfschüttelnd stand Black auf und streckte sich ausgiebig. Wo er wohl geschlafen hatte? Draco schaute sich um. Besonders groß war der Raum hier nicht, die Rollläden heruntergelassen und auf dem braunen Teppich lagen allerlei Pergamente und Zeitungen. Eine typische Jungengesellenbude anscheinend. Draco wusste gar nicht, warum ihm das einen warmen Schauer über den Rücken jagte.

„Hier." Black warf Draco ein Hemd auf den Kopf und bedeutete ihm das überzuziehen. „Ich mach deine Sachen gleich sauber."

Draco nickte, zog sich das Hemd über den Kopf und stellte fest, dass Black wirklich breite Schultern hatte. Die Nähte gingen leicht auseinander und Draco musste sich die Ärmel ein paar Mal umschlagen, bevor er seine Hände sehen konnte. Halbangezogen schlüpfte er unter der Decke hervor, fröstelte kurz und tapste Black nach, der durch eine Tür in den Nebenraum, der wohl Küche und Wohnzimmer in einem war, ging.

„Da ist das Bad", sagte Black und deutete auf eine offenstehende Tür am Ende des Raumes. „Ich mach mal Frühstück."

Draco warf dem Schwarzhaarigen einen perplexen Blick zu, nickte knapp und verschwand im Badezimmer.

Black machte ihm Frühstück? Bei Circe, der hatte doch irgendwas vor, oder? Wo er grad bei Circe war, Black wollte ihn wohl in eine Falle locken und als Lustknaben in seiner dreckigen Bude halten, oder? Draco spürte wie er errötete und klatschte sich schnell nasses Wasser ins Gesicht. Was dachte er hier. Black mochte Veranstaltungen für Minderheitsgruppen in seiner Bar geben, aber das musste nicht heißen, dass er pädophil war. Wäre Black ja auch nicht, Draco war knackige achtzehn und immer noch auf der Suche nach einem Kerl, der Lucius die Augen aus dem Kopf fallen lassen würde.

Ethan war da ja so ein Griff ins Klo gewesen…

Sich das blonde Haar richtend spazierte Draco seelenruhig aus dem Bad und pflanzte sich an den Tisch, ließ sich von Black seinen schwarzen Kaffee servieren.

„Wo hast du geschlafen?", wollte Draco wissen. Er sah einen Sessel und einen schwarzen Kasten mit Glas, den er nicht zu ordnen konnte, aber keine Couch wo man seine Augen ausruhen könnte.

„Neben dir", sagte Black und klimperte unschuldig mit den Wimpern, als Draco seinen Schluck Kaffee prompt wieder heraus prustete. „Du bist ziemlich anschmiegsam, Dray. Ich musste dir diverse Male ein Kissen in die Hände drücken."

„Ah…" Draco räusperte sich. „Du… Du hast das nicht ausgenutzt?" Skeptisch runzelte er die Stirn.

„Waffeln?" Mit einem Zauberstabschlenker erschien ein Teller mit warmen Waffeln vor Draco.

„Wieso hast du das nicht ausgenutzt?", wollte Draco wissen.

„Oh, nimm etwas Sahne dazu…" Black ließ ebendiese aus seinem Kühlschrank und solange vor Dracos Nase schweben, bis der sie aus der Luft schnappte.

„Black, was bist du? Ein Stein? Prüde? Hetero?"

Bellendes Lachen erfüllte den Raum, vermischte sich mit dem Geräusch das die Sprühdose von sich gab, als Draco seine Waffeln in Sahne tauchte, und erstarb schließlich.

„Du bist nicht wirklich schwul, oder Dray?"

Draco rammte die Gabel in seine Waffel und hob die Augenbrauen. „Wie kommst du da drauf? Weil ich keine Designer-Gene mit mir herumtrage?"

„Das neulich sah nicht so aus, als würde es dir gefallen", sagte Black.

„Könnte daran liegen, dass der Kerl mich armes Ding gegen die Wand gepresst hat."

„Ich denke, du willst nur deinem Vater eins reinwürgen, damit du nicht… das Familiengeschäft übernehmen musst. Was willst du denn machen? Die Schule ist seit ein paar Wochen vorbei und du hast keinen Job."

„Woher willst du das wissen?"

„Es ist Montag und du schaust nicht hektisch auf die Uhr." Black demonstrierte seine Armbanduhr. Draco verdrehte die Augen und kaute an seiner Waffel herum. „Typisch für einen verzogenen Jungen, der normalerweise bis in die Puppen pennt."

„Und du?"

„Na ja, ich wohne gleich über meiner Bar. Ich mach erst um sechs auf und bis dahin kann ich mich den wichtigen Dingen im Leben widmen."

„Die da wären?"

„Jedem die seinen", sagte Black, lehnte sich über den Tisch und schnappte Draco eine Waffel weg. „Aber du findest deine sicher auch noch."

„Warte…" Die Arme hinterm Kopf verschränkend lehnte Draco sich zurück. „Sag bloß du bist Hobbypsychologe und ich dein neuestes Opfer."

„Das davor hieß Remus Lupin und, bei Dumbledores Schokofroschkarte, das ist sowas von in die Hose gegangen." Black seufzte wieder auf und haute seine Quadratlatschen auf den Tisch. Lederstiefel? Draco verzog die Mundwinkel. Fehlten nur noch diese Zahnrad-Dinger hintendran und Black konnte in den wilden Westen abhauen. Oder war das eher die Lack- und Lederschiene? Warum trug Black in seiner Wohnung Schuhe? Brauchte er rosa Hausschuhe? Wieso interessierte es Draco Malfoy?

„Vater ist ein verbohrter, alter Mann. Ich will ihn nur ein bisschen schocken, damit er mal…" Warum erzählte er das Black? „Gut, ich hatte noch nie wirklich was mit einem Mann, aber ich will doch nur nicht so eine eingeschränkte Denkweise wie mein Vater bekommen. Wer weiß, vielleicht gefällt's mir ja. Kinder kann ich eh nicht leiden. Mein Freund Blaise hat sich eines angelacht und das ist… widerlich. Es schreit die ganze Zeit und produziert Fäkalien, die die Kanalisation sprengen würden. Vielleicht mag ich ja auch Frauen lieber, ich weiß es nicht. Ich war noch nie… wirklich verliebt und das klingt jetzt albern, aber ich denke, das macht einen Unterschied."

„Durchaus." Black schien nicht wirklich überrascht, dass Draco ihm gerade so ziemlich sein Herz ausgeschüttet hatte. Aber er hatte auch eine Bar! Barkeeper hörten sich ständig so einen Mist an. Und natürlich waren Barkeeper auch sowas wie Hobbypsychologen. „Aber vielleicht…" Es klopfte am Fenster. Black seufzte, als wüsste er schon ganz genau, wessen Eule da nach ihm verlangte.

Draco beobachtete ihn genau, während er den langen Brief las. Black war ihm sympathisch, ja. Ein netter Kerl, der ihn nicht begrabbelte, wenn er nicht wollte. Das fand man nicht oft, wenn man so atemberaubend gut aussah wie Draco Malfoy es nun einmal tat.

„Sorry, Dray." Black wedelte mit dem Brief. „Ich muss Remus' Herz wieder zusammensetzen. Sieht so aus, als hätte Tonks ihm mal die Meinung gesagt."

Draco nickte einfach mal. „Meine Sachen?"

„Apparier doch so nach Hause", sagte Black grinsend. „Und ich bring dir den Rest… vorbei."

Die Augenbrauen hebend nickte Draco erneut. Er bekam eine ganze merkwürdige Gänsehaut bei dem Gedanken, dass ein Mann ihn zu Hause besuchen würde. Oder stellten sich die Härchen auf seinen Armen auf, weil Black ihn besuchen würde?

* * *

Draco hatte den ganzen Tag mit sich gerungen, ob er einfach bei Black vorbeischauen und seine Klamotten abholen sollte. Am Abend bereute er diese Gedanken schon wieder, als Black nichts von sich hören ließ. Was dachte der Kerl sich? Erst machte er ihm Hoffnungen und dann… Nein, Moment! Draco hatte keine Hoffnungen auf irgendwas gehabt, aber er hatte Blacks Existenz akzeptiert und das prompt wieder bereut, als der ihn sitzen gelassen hatte.

Am nächsten Morgen war Draco dementsprechend schlecht gelaunt und ignorierte die Ansprache seines Vaters, wann er denn vorhabe sich um die Geschäfte zu kümmern… blah, blah… Lucius wurde ja auch nicht jünger… blah… Mehr Zeit für Narcissa… blubb!

Draco war mehr als froh, als seine Eltern sich gegen Mittag verabschiedeten und erst spät am Abend wieder von diesem äußerst wichtigen Geschäftstermin zurückkommen würden. Er entschied sich dafür ein bisschen zu lesen und dabei furchtbar gebildet zu wirken, weshalb er sich einen dunklen Morgenmantel überzog, das Kaminfeuer entzündete und mit einer Hand gelangweilt die weiße Perserkatze streichelte, die die Armlehne besetzte. Die Beine hatte er übereinander geschlagen und das Buch auf seine Oberschenkel gebettet. Anscheinend ein lustiger Anblick, denn das bellende Lachen ließ ihn schlagartig erröten.

„Black?" Draco fuhr herum und schaute über die Rückenlehne des Sessels, indem er sich mit beiden Händen hochzog. Als er die imposante Gestalt im Türrahmen der Bibliothek stehen sah, schlüpfte er schnell wieder hinter den Stuhl und presste sich dort so eng wie möglich heran. Er schnappte sich die Katze und knetete sie solange, bis sie sich fauchend losmachte und davon raste.

„Komm ich unpassend?" Blacks Stimme war nah. Zu nah. Draco schaute nach oben und machte große Augen, als Blacks Haar ihm die Sicht nahm. Der Ältere hatte sich einfach über ihn gebeugt und schien das jetzt auch noch lustig zu finden. „Dein Gesichtsausdruck ist Gold wert."

„Dann wärst du pleite, Black. Was machst du hier?" Draco rutschte langsam herunter und stellte sich gerade hin, den Morgenmantel glättend. Zum Glück hatte er da noch was drunter. Wenn er hier jetzt nackt gesessen hätte…

„Ich bring dir deine Klamotten vorbei. Hast du mich schon vergessen, Dray?"

Fast hätte Draco sofort den Kopf geschüttelt, aber er konnte sich geradeso eben zurückhalten und Black mit einem abfälligen Blick von oben betrachten. „Ach?"

„Sogar sauber." Black ließ die Augenbrauen hüpfen.

Draco schob die Unterlippe leicht vor. Eigentlich bemerkte das nie jemand…

„Schmollst du?"

„Was?" Verwirrt schüttelte Draco den Kopf. Warum sollte er schmollen? Weil Black ihn sitzen gelassen hatte? Eigentlich waren sie doch gar nicht verabredet gewesen und dann war er auch nicht versetzt worden. Aber trotzdem fühlte er sich… verletzt. „Quatsch. Willst du was trinken? Mutter und Vater sind geschäftlich unterwegs."

Black nickte zustimmend und folgte Draco in die Küche.

„Wie bist du jetzt hier reingekommen?", wollte Draco wissen, während er einem Hauselfen ein paar schnelle Befehle gab und dann wieder in die Bibliothek verschwand. Erneut trippelte Black ihm wie ein niedliches Hündchen nach.

„Ich kenn mich ein bisschen aus und hab Erfahrungen im Herumschleichen", antwortete Black. Draco gefiel gar nicht, dass Black sich auf seinen Armsessel setzte. Das Buch war auf den Boden gefallen, was Draco bis eben gar nicht bemerkt hatte, und Black wollte es jetzt aufheben. Blitzschnell schnappte Draco es sich und knallte mit dem Kopf genau gegen den schwarzen Haarschopf.

„Au…" Draco rieb sich den Hinterkopf und schaute hoch, traf genau Sirius' Blick. Der Ältere hatte eine dicke Beule an der Stirn, kniff deswegen aber nur das rechte Auge leicht zusammen.

„Hey…", sagte er leise und gespielt strafend. „Nicht so stürmisch, ja?"

Draco wich zurück und landete auf seinem Hosenboden. Stürmisch? Was sollte das heißen? Und warum brachte ihn das so aus der Fassung? Oder brachte ihn die Art und Weise, wie Sirius ihn ansprach aus der Fassung? Seit wann hatte der Kerl überhaupt einen Vornamen?

„Sitzen Malfoys neuerdings gerne auf dem Boden?", fragte Sirius als Draco ihn eine halbe Ewigkeit nur angestarrt hatte, ganz in seinem Gedankenchaos versunken.

Leicht rosa um die Nase werdend fuhr er prompt hoch und strich sich erneut den Morgenmantel glatt. So wie er eben die Beine breit gemacht hatte war er noch erleichterter etwas drunter zu tragen. Der Hauself rettete ihn und brachte Sirius seine Erfrischung, die der sofort mit seiner gesamten Aufmerksamkeit bedachte. Draco starrte den Strohhalm im Limonadenglas an, fasziniert von Sirius' schmalen Lippen, die sich darum schlossen.

Schluckend wandte er den Kopf ab. Verdammt. Irgendwas stimmte doch nicht mit ihm.

„Dray?" Sirius winkte um auf sich aufmerksam zu machen. „Gäste starrt man nicht schamlos an. Oder bist du doch mehr Malfoy, als ich gedacht habe?"

„Ist jeder Malfoy gleich wie seine Urväter?", murrte Draco. Mit verschränkten Armen drehte er sich dem Kamin zu, als wäre seine Front noch nicht heiß genug.

„Oh, sicher nicht. Da sprech ich doch aus Erfahrung", sagte Sirius. „Aber es passte so schön zu deinem arroganten Blick. Ich hab eine richtige Gänsehaut bekommen." Draco schaute über die Schulter, ein leichtes Lächeln auf den Lippen. „Erinnerte mich schon fast an meine Mutter."

Schnaubend wandte Draco sich wieder ab. Er erinnerte Sirius also an seine Mutter, phantastisch. Mehr wollte er ja auch gar nicht. Moment. Was kümmerte es ihn? Dieser Mann ließ ihn über sehr abstruse Sachen nachdenken. Er sollte gehen und nie wieder kommen.

„Wir…"

Die Tür wurde geöffnet.

„…werden wohl immer gestört", seufzte Sirius und stand auf, das Glas auf dem Tisch abstellen. „Jetzt komm her."

Draco sah mit großen Augen zu, wie Sirius ihn am Oberarm fasste und ihm einen Arm um die Schulter legte. „Was…"

„Deine Eltern."

„Die kommen erst…"

„Anscheinend sind sie früher gekommen. Ich helfe dir Lucius zu schocken und dafür lässt du dich nicht mehr von widerlichen Männer begrabbeln. Das ist nicht gut für mein Herz." Sirius zwinkerte ihm zu und warf einen kurzen Blick zur Tür, bevor er Draco einfach küsste.

Draco riss die Augen weit auf und erstarrte. Er hörte die näherkommenden Schritte dumpf in seinem Kopf widerhallen und verfluchte seinen Vater. Wenn der nicht so laut wäre, dann würde er dem brillanten Rhythmus, den sein Herz schlug, lauschen und zu Papier bringen können. So würde er immer eine Erinnerung an diesen atemberaubenden Kuss haben…

Sirius presste ihm nicht nur die Lippen auf, wie man es bei einem gefakten Kuss erwarten würde. Die sanften Berührungen gehörten mit zu den schönsten, die Draco je erfahren hatte. Zaghaft schlang er die Arme um Sirius' breiten Rücken, ließ sich näher ziehen und staunte darüber, wie perfekt er sich gegen Sirius' Körper schmiegen konnte. Ihm wurde so heiß, dass er schon glaubte, er würde Sirius' Wärme absorbieren, was er am liebsten tun würde. Gerade wollte er nichts sehnlicher als die störenden Kleidungsstücke von diesem Körper zu reißen.

„Draco, wo… Ach, du…"

Das war Lucius und nie hatte es Draco weniger interessiert die Reaktion seines Vaters live mitzubekommen. Sirius' Zunge bahnte sich betont offensichtlich den Weg in Dracos Mundhöhle, ließ es sich dort nicht nehmen jeden Winkel zu erkunden und so in eine mehr als leidenschaftliche Knutscherei zu verfallen.

Draco war sich sicher, dass das nicht gespielt war. Hatte er doch gewusst, dass Sirius ihn nur hatte bezirzen wollen. Das war von Anfang an geplant gewesen, oder?

„Narcissa, schau dir das an…", hörte er Lucius sagen. „Hatte ich es dir nicht gesagt?"

„Huch!"

„Genau, genau…"

„Aber… das ist doch Sirius…"

„Was?!"

Draco löste sich und tat überrascht. „Mutter!" Er schlug sich die Hände vor den Mund und wich zurück. „Vater… Ich dachte, ihr kommt erst später." Er warf einen kurzen Blick zu Sirius, der ihn abwesend anstarrte. In Gedanken schien er ganz woanders zu sein. Hoffentlich bei Draco Malfoys Lippen.

Für diesen Gedanken hätte sich der Jüngste im Raum gerne unterm Teppich verkrochen…

„Und du nutzt unsere Abwesenheit um… um Orgien in meinem Haus zu feiern?! Mit einem Schwerverbrecher?!" Lucius schüttelte fassungslos den Kopf.

„Beleidige nicht Sirius, Vater", sagte Draco ruhig, aber bestimmend. „Du wirst akzeptieren müssen, dass ich mich für ihn entschieden habe."

„Warum?" Lucius lachte auf. „Weil du denkst, ich würde nicht merken, dass du mich nur provozieren willst?"

Draco schluckte. „Nein, weil er einen geilen Arsch hat." Demonstrativ klatschte Draco auf sein Objekt der Begierde. Merlin, er hatte Recht! Sirius hatte einen geilen Arsch… Um seine Position auszunutzen ließ Draco gleich die Hand wo sie war und knetete ein bisschen herum, worauf Sirius eine Augenbraue hob.

Kopfschüttelnd wandte Lucius sich ab. „Narcissa?" Er hielt seiner Frau den Arm hin, damit sie sich einhakte.

„Bleibst du zum Essen, Sirius?", fragte sie mit gerümpfter Nase.

Sirius zuckte mit den Schultern.

„Tut er nicht", sagte Lucius und zog seine Frau aus dem Zimmer.

Eine halbe Ewigkeit blieb es still.

„Du kannst die Hand jetzt von meinem geilen Arsch nehmen", sagte Sirius grinsend.

Draco zuckte zurück. „Das war nicht die Reaktion, die ich erwartet hatte", hauchte er und schaute Sirius hilfesuchend an. „Waren wir nicht offensichtlich genug? Sollten wir…" Er drehte die Hand um das eigene Gelenk und wackelte mit den Augenbrauen.

„Was?" Sirius lachte auf. „Soll ich dich hier gegen ein Bücherregal pressen und vor deinen Eltern vögeln?"

Oh, Scheiße, ja! „Black, du perverser Flubberwurm." Draco verzog die Mundwinkel. „Ich wusste doch, dass du mich angegrabbelt hast, als ich unschuldig in deinen Armen geschlafen habe. Diese klebrige Substanz auf den Laken konnte nichts Gutes verheißen…"

Sirius' Augen wurden groß bevor er lauthals zu lachen anfing. „Okay, und jetzt?"

Mit dieser Reaktion hatte Draco auch nicht gerechnet. Er schüttelte ahnungslos den Kopf.

„Wirst du dich deinem Schicksal als Malfoy fügen oder…"

Draco warf Sirius einen skeptischen Blick zu. „Oder was?"

„Oder willst du vorher die Welt Normalsterblicher kennenlernen und ein bisschen in meiner Bar aushelfen?" Sirius' Mundwinkel hoben sich leicht an, seine Lippen rotgeschwollen von ihrem ersten Kuss.

Draco grinste automatisch, obwohl er das so gerne verhindert hätte. Sirius wollte ihn, das war klar, jeder wollte ihn, aber jetzt freute es ihn irgendwie weit mehr, als sonst.

„Na?"

„Hm…" Draco seufzte gelangweilt. „Ja, man kann es ja einmal ausprobieren."

„Wunderbar!" Sirius klatschte in die Hände. „Und ich dachte, ich müsste Chastity die Bar alleine überlassen."

Dracos Ansatz von Lächeln verschwand.

* * *

„Black ist ein egoistischer Bastard!" Draco knallte Lupin seinen Whiskey vor die Nase und schmiss sich den Lappen über die Schulter. „Geht auf Tour?! Auf Tour?! Hallo? Der pädophile Sack ist ein Rockstar und keiner sagt es mir?"

„Du hörst den WWN doch nicht", seufzte Lupin. Zwar hatte Tonks ihn zurückgenommen, aber anscheinend deprimierten ihre Schwangerschaftsstimmungsschwankungen ihn auch schon wieder irgendwie. Draco kam da nicht ganz mit und hoffte schon fast, er würde Nymphadora Lupin, alias Tonks, nie kennenlernen. „Sirius läuft ständig auf dem WWN."

Draco schnaubte. Er sollte wirklich anfangen Radio zu hören.

„Ich hasse ihn."

„Dora hasst mich auch…" Lupin seufzte.

„Wieso macht er das? Hat er mich nur deswegen geküsst?" Draco verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust und drehte sich herum. Vor einem in die Wand eingelassenen Spiegel waren alle möglichen Flaschen mit den verschiedensten Sorten Alkohol aufgestellt. „Warum küsst er mich _so_ und will mich dann nie wieder sehen?"

„Dora will mich auch nie wiedersehen…"

„Ich sollte doch Frauen nehmen. Die sind weniger kompliziert." Draco seufzte synchron mit Lupin auf.

„Draco, könnten Sie mir noch einen von diesen Limonenshakes bringen?"

Draco erstarrte und schenkte dem schlacksigen Mann mit dem langen, weißen Bart hinten in der Ecke einen angewiderten Blick. Sirius kam pünktlich nach seinem zweimonatigen Event wieder und Draco war hier jetzt alleine mit einem Haufen Schwuler und zwei Lesben, was er wiederum ganz interessant fand, weil Chastity, Sirius viel zu hübsche, blonde, vollbusige Kellnerin, sich freigenommen hatte. Immerhin war am Regenbogen-Tag eh nichts los, was?

„Kommt sofort, Direktor."

„Oh, ich bin privat hier, Gellert… äh… Draco, nennen Sie mich ruhig Albus."

Sich räuspernd versuchte Draco dieses Mal nicht ganz so viel Alkohol in Albus' Drink zu mischen. „Hat er was mit Chastity?" Seit fast einem Monat versuchte Draco diese Info aus Lupin zu wringen, aber immer gab er nur einen noch lauteren Seufzer von sich. Draco wusste auch gar nicht, warum ihn der Gedanke so wütend machte. Er war nicht plötzlich verknallt in Sirius Black nur weil sie einmal rumgeknutscht hatten und ihn die Erinnerung daran nicht mehr los ließ. Er war nur… besitzergreifend. Sirius hatte ihm Aufmerksamkeit geschenkt und auf die wollte er jetzt nicht mehr verzichten.

Aber wo Sirius Black jetzt hatte, was er wollte würde er sich nur noch einen Dreck um Draco Malfoy kümmern…

„Ich mach jetzt Feierabend", sagte Draco schließlich und jagte Dumbledore aus Sirius' Bar, der ständig in seinem so wunderschön blonden Haar herumgrabbeln musste. Merlin allein wusste warum… Lupin war irgendwann doch wieder nach Hause zu seiner fetten Frau gegangen und das war auch gut so. Die Beiden brauchten das wohl, dieses… Katz und Maus Spiel? War das eines? Brauchte er das auch? Und mit wem würde er das hinbekommen? Mit Sirius Black sicher nicht.

„Draco?"

Angesprochener verriegelte gerade magisch die Tür und schaute zur Seite. Im Schein der Straßenlaterne stand Tellerwäscher Ethan. Anscheinend hatte er darauf gewartet, dass Draco herauskam.

„Ach, wen haben wir denn da!" Draco verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust. „Hast du dich nicht rein getraut, aus Angst deine Freundin könnte dich für schwul halten?"

„Hast du meinen Brief nicht bekommen?"

„Deine Eule hat mich gestalkt. Natürlich hab ich deine Brief_e_ bekommen. Und nicht gelesen. Aus einem einfältigen Geist wie deinem kann kein lyrischer Erguss folgen und Buchstabensalat ist nicht nach meinem Geschmack."

„Aber das kannst du nicht machen, Draco!" Ethan trat aus dem Licht der Laterne, was ihn recht angsteinflößend aussehen ließ, aber Draco war Malfoy genug um das zu ignorieren. „Nicht einfach ohne Begründung."

„Die Begründung ist dein einfältiger Geist." Draco lachte auf. „Das sieht man doch schon daran, dass du es nicht kapierst. Du nervst mich. Verschwinde."

„Aber du hast doch keine Ahnung!" So laut wie Ethan wurde, gingen schon einige Lichter in der Winkelgasse wieder an. Draco kniff die Augen zusammen und schüttelte abfällig den Kopf. „Du hast meine Gefühle verletzt und so…"

„Und so?" Draco verzog die Mundwinkel. „Ach, lass es einfach…" Er winkte ab, drehte sich herum und ging mit wehendem Umhang davon.

Hinter ihm Schritte. Draco beschleunigte seine eigenen und unterdrückte das Bedürfnis über die Schulter zu schauen. Er suchte mit einer Hand seinen Zauberstab, aber es war wohl zu viel verlangt den in solch einer Situation griffbereit zu haben.

„Hey…" Ein Arm schlang sich um Dracos Hüfte. Der Blonde erstarrte einfach und ließ sich gegen die Hauswand schieben. „Hab ich dir nicht gesagt du sollst solche Kerle nicht mehr ranlassen?"

„Sirius?" Draco war kurz davor sich die Augen zu reiben. „Ich dachte, du kommst erst morgen…" So nah wie Sirius' Gesicht seinem war traute er sich kaum richtig zu atmen. Der Ältere stützte die Hände zu beiden Seiten von Dracos Gesicht auf und grinste leicht.

„Das klingt süß. Sag nochmal Sirius."

Draco verdrehte die Augen. Süß… „Ich hab Unmengen von Gläsern kaputt gemacht. Findest du mich jetzt immer noch süß?"

„Möchtest du, dass ich dich süß finde?", gab Sirius zurück.

„Vielleicht gefällt dir salzig ja besser." Draco ließ die Augenbrauen hüpfen. Einen Versuch war es ja wert…

Sirius jedenfalls grinste etwas breiter. „Du denkst an dasselbe wie ich?"

„Stellst du immer so viele Fragen, _Sirius_?"

„Mitternachtswettlauf? Bis du richtig schön durchgeschwitzt bist?", ignorierte Sirius ihn einfach und legte den Kopf schief.

„Wenn dir keine andere Methode einfällt mich zum Schwitzen zu bringen, Rockstar… Wieso hast du nie gesagt, dass du berühmt bist?"

„Ruhm ist nicht von Dauer. Irgendwann wirst du alles los, sogar den Ruf des Verräters. Wahren Ruhm erreichen wir dadurch, dass wir uns wieder davon erholen unseren Ruhm verloren zu haben." Sirius zuckte mit den Schultern. „Ich mag einfach Musik. Aber dadurch wird man höchstens berühmt. Es ist kurzlebig und amüsant. Was will man mehr?"

„Was redest du für eine Scheiße?", fragte Draco kopfschüttelnd. „Geh ins Bett, du…" Sirius lehnte sich zu ihm vor. „…bist sicher…" Draco senkte den Blick auf die halbgeöffneten Lippen seines Gegenübers. Was sollte das jetzt werden? „…müde…"

Sirius betrachtete ihn weiter aus mattglänzenden Augen, abschätzend, abwartend, Draco konnte es nicht so genau sagen und irgendetwas in ihm schrie, dass das ein verliebter Blick war, aber diese Stimme klang zu quengelig, als dass man sie irgendwie mit Draco Malfoy in Verbindung bringen könnte.

„Was soll das werden?", fragte Draco mit heiserer Stimme, als er Sirius' Nasenspitze an seiner spürte. Zwei Sekunden später wünschte er sich die Klappe gehalten zu haben, denn Sirius war schneller weg, als Remus Lupin, als er gemerkt hatte, dass Nymphadora Lupin ja seine große Liebe war.

„War's voll?", fragte Sirius, die Hände in die Hosentaschen steckend und Draco den Rücken zu drehend.

„Nicht wirklich." Draco lehnte sich gegen die Wand und starrte nach unten. Er konnte sein Herz richtig gegen seine Brust hämmern _sehen_ und das fand er einerseits eklig, andererseits war es interessant was so ein Rockstar mit einem Herz anstellen konnte.

„Aber Albus war da?"

Draco nickte. „Und _Albus_ war komisch. Die ganze Zeit hat er mich Gellert genannt. Wer ist Gellert?"

Sirius gluckste. „Das liegt wohl an den Haaren", war seine sehr hilfreiche Antwort. „Du gehst dann wohl besser."

Draco stieß sich blitzschnell von der Wand ab und fasste Sirius am Ärmel, als der sich davon machen wollte. „Fährst du mich?", fragte er.

Etwas perplex schaute Sirius über die Schulter, drehte sich schwungvoll herum und grinste. „Ich dachte, du würdest dich nicht einmal von allen Hippogreifen aus Hogwarts Stallungen auf meine Höllenmaschine jagen lassen."

Mit dem Fuß scharrend schaute Draco zur Seite. „Eh… Traumabewältigung."

Sirius grinste noch ein bisschen breiter. „Ich hab dir ein Trauma verpasst, aber der junge Mann nicht?"

„Stellst du wirklich dauernd nur Fragen, Sirius? Fahr mich nach Hause verdammt nochmal." Draco schaute auf seine Uhr. „Das kann ich ja wohl erwarten, wo ich mir die Finger blutig geschuftet habe. Chastity ist ein unfähiges Blondchen."

„Blonde Menschen locken Gäste", sagte Sirius und wuschelte Draco durch das seidige Blondhaar. „Oder, Gellert?"

Draco spürte seine Wangen rosa werden und wischte Sirius' Hand weg. „Ha, ha, ich lache mich tot. Es gibt wirklich angenehmere Sachen als von seinem alten Direktor angegraben zu werden."

Die Augenbrauen hebend legte Sirius fragend den Kopf schief. „Zum Beispiel?"

„Traumabewältigung."

„Seit wann ist die angenehm?"

„Hast du was gegen mich? Dann mach ich's auf die harte Tour und stelle dich unter den Imperius, damit du mich Heim fährst."

Langsam schüttelte Sirius den Kopf.

Draco tippte nervös mit dem Fuß auf den Boden, machte dabei aber eher einen ungeduldigen Eindruck. Er war auch ungeduldig. Er wollte nach Hause. Mit Sirius. Also… von Sirius gebracht werden. Er wollte nicht von Sirius an der Hand nach Hause gezerrt werden. Merlin, wenn der Kerl das dachte und Draco Malfoy für einen verzogenen Jungen hielt, dann… dann… das wäre nicht schön.

Sirius' große Hand legte sich auf seinen Kopf und er lehnte sich zu Draco herunter, schaute ihn beinahe mitleidig an. „Dein Trauma scheint wirklich schlimm zu sein", sagte er und schnipste noch eine blonde Strähne aus Dracos Stirn. „Ich packe mein Helfersyndrom aus und dich auf meine Maschine." Er winkte Draco hinter sich her und schwang sich auf sein Motorrad. Dass Draco sich noch schnell die Haare richtete brachte rein gar nichts, als er dieses Mal sofort einen Helm aufgesetzt bekam.

„Wir wollen ja ein gutes Vorbild sein, nicht wahr?", grinste Sirius.

Draco verdrehte die Augen, klammerte sich an Sirius' Schultern fest und setzte auf. Sirius schnappte sich sofort Dracos Arme und legte sie sich wieder um die Hüfte.

„Noch ein paar letzte Worte?"

„Fazit: Sirius Black stellt zu neunzig Prozent nur Fragen."

Auflachend schüttelte Sirius den Kopf und bretterte für diese Bemerkung wohl extra unsanft los. Draco musste seinen Griff verstärken, um nicht vom Wind weggetragen zu werden, und drückte sich eng an den breiten Rücken. Er schloss die Augen und genoss die Fahrt, viel zu kurz dieses Mal.

Der weiße Kies knirschte unter seinen Sohlen, als Draco abstieg und sich den Helm vom Kopf nahm, das Blondhaar ausschüttelnd.

„Trauma bewältigt?", fragte Sirius.

Draco zuckte mit den Schultern. Wenigstens glaubte er nicht sein Abendessen wiedersehen zu müssen.

„Du bist auch eher rot, als kreidebleich."

Draco schenkte Sirius einen bösen Blick. „Keines von beidem hätte etwas mit dir zu tun. Jetzt bring mich zur Tür."

Das Lachen konnte Sirius sich wohl nur schwer verkneifen, aber er tat was Draco von ihm wollte, auch wenn der sich wiederum nicht so ganz sicher war, was er _genau_ wollte. Ohne dass Sirius ihn mit Fragen löcherte war es sogar ganz angenehm neben ihm herzugehen.

„So…" Sirius stemmte die Hände in die Hüften, als sie die Eingangstür erreicht hatten. „Und jetzt?"

„Was und jetzt?" Draco hob fragend die Augenbrauen.

Sirius ließ seine hüpfen.

„Noch eine Frage mehr oder weniger ist auch nicht schlimm", meinte Draco und bedeutete Sirius zu sprechen.

„Das seh ich ein bisschen anders…", murmelte Sirius mehr zu sich selbst und starrte die Tür an, als wäre sie ein unüberwindbares Hindernis. Aber Draco hatte einen Zauberstab. Er würde reinkommen.

Erstmal fuhr er herum und riss die Augen auf, als er Sirius' Hand auf seinem unteren Rücken bemerkte. Mit offenem Mund starrte er den Schwarzhaarigen an, der aber lieber weiter die Tür musterte und dabei auf seiner Unterlippe herumkaute. Nacheinander klopfte Sirius die Fingerspitzen auf Dracos Rücken und wanderte dabei ein kleines Stückchen tiefer.

„Was…" Draco stellte seine Frage nicht zu Ende, sondern wich verdutzt ein Stück zurück, als Sirius sich zu ihm vorlehnte. Sein Herz tat einen Sprung, als der Ältere ihn an sich zog und die Augen schloss. Draco spürte den warmen Atem auf seine Lippen treffen, die sofort erzitterten.

„Draco?"

Die Tür ging auf und die beiden Männer fuhren auseinander, starrten in entgegengesetzte Richtungen.

„Und Sirius…" Narcissa seufzte auf und wandte sich wieder der Tomate von ihrem Sohn zu. „Du kommst aber spät. Wir haben extra gewartet um dir die Neuigkeiten mitzuteilen."

„Neuigkeiten?" Draco legte den Kopf schief und versuchte Sirius nicht in sein Blickfeld zu lassen.

Narcissa nickte und wandte sich Sirius zu. Erneut seufzte sie. „Möchte dein Freund mit rein kommen?"

Dracos Augen weiteten sich. „Er ist nicht mein…"

Sirius klatschte ihm seine große Hand auf die übergroße Klappe. „Er ist ein bisschen übermüdet, mein Schnuckelchen." Damit drückte er Draco einen dicken Schmatzer auf den Scheitel und nickte Narcissa zu. „Gerne komme ich mit rein. Lucius' Minibar wartet auf mich."

Narcissa rollte mit den Augen und winkte die beiden hinter sich her.

„Was soll das?", zischte Draco, der mit jeder Sekunde röter wurde.

Sirius zuckte mit den Schultern. „Mir gefällt die Vorstellung. Warum den Vorhang jetzt schon zu ziehen? Ich hasse Vorhänge."

Draco imitierte seine Mutter und verdrehte die Augen. „Vorstellung, mhm, und niemand hat mir Zeit gelassen den Text zu üben."

„Improvisation", strahlte Sirius, legte Draco einen Arm um die Schulter und zog ihn an sich.

„Ich bin nicht wirklich spontan", murrte Draco. „Das leg ich mir immer wochenlang zurecht."

„Dabei tust du so schlagfertig."

„Fassade. Ich bin so langweilig, Rockstars würden freiwillig nie einen Arm um meine Schulter legen."

Sirius legte prompt den Arm um Dracos Taille und zog ihn noch dichter an sich, ignorierte das Schnauben gekonnt.

Lucius wartete im Salon auf sie und starrte ins Feuer, ein merkwürdiges Lächeln auf den Lippen. Draco gruselte es richtig davor, weshalb er doch ganz froh war, dass Sirius sich neben ihn setzte und ihn fast auf seinen Schoß zog. Sicher wollte er Lucius damit nur ein bisschen anwidern oder sonst was…

Narcissa setzte sich gegenüber neben ihren Mann und nahm tatsächlich dessen Hand. Dracos Augen weiteten sich. Was wurde das denn jetzt? Hilfesuchend schaute er zu Sirius, der einem Hauselfen ein Glas Whiskey wegnahm und daran nippte. Als er Dracos Blick bemerkte hielt er ihm mit einem fragenden Geräusch das Glas unter die Nase, was Draco kopfschüttelnd ablehnte. Sirius schwenkte es solange bis Draco es ihm abnahm und an seine Lippen führte.

„Wir bekommen ein Baby."

Augenblicklich prustete Draco den teuren Whiskey über den noch teureren Teppich. „Was?!" Entsetzt fuhr er hoch und starrte seiner Mutter auf den Bauch. „Aber du bist dreiundvierzig, Mutter!"

Narcissa verzog die Mundwinkel.

„Vater, lass den Unsinn! Ich…" Draco lachte auf. „Ich bin doch gar nicht schwul. Ihr braucht keinen Ersatz für mich. Meinetwegen mach ich alles, was ihr wollt, aber…"

„Das war kein Scherz, Draco", sagte sein Vater recht kühl, lächelte erst wieder, als er seine Frau ansah. „Freust du dich nicht für uns?"

Fassungslos öffnete Draco den Mund. Sich freuen? Er sollte sich auch noch darüber freuen einfach ausgetauscht zu werden, weil aus ihm nichts geworden war? Aufschnaubend drehte Draco sich auf den Absätzen herum und stürmte aus dem Salon. Im Vorbeigehen schleuderte er diverse kostbare Vasen auf den Boden und überlegte einen Moment ob er den Eindringling damit wohl aus dem Bauch seiner Mutter schneiden konnte.

„Dray?"

„Lass mich in Ruhe, Black, das ist alles deine Schuld", schnaubte Draco über die Schulter, bevor er die Haustür hinter sich ins Schloss warf. Wirklich, wenn Sirius nicht so getan hätte, als würde er etwas an dem missratenen Sohn der Malfoys finden, dann würden die keinen neuen produzieren. Alles Sirius' Schuld.

„Bleibst du mal stehen?"

„Hörst du mal auf mir ständig Fragen zu stellen?", äffte Draco Sirius' typischen Fragetonfall nach. Grob wurde er am Arm gepackt und zum Stehen gezwungen. Draco sträubte sich nicht dagegen, zog nur die Augenbrauen zusammen und wartete, bis Sirius um ihn herumgegangen war um ihn ansehen zu können.

„Wo ist dein Problem?", wollte er wissen. „Ich find's cool. Das bricht die Malfoy'sche Einzelkind-Tradition. Reiche Leute sollten mehr Kinder haben. Die können sich die wenigstens leisten."

„Im Gegensatz zu solchen wie die Weasleys", murrte Draco.

„Exakt. Aber das bleibt unter uns." Sirius zwinkerte ihm zu. „Geschwister sind toll, Dray. Ich hatte auch einen Bruder und er war richtig goldig. Na ja, bis sie älter werden."

„Wahrscheinlich sterben Vater und Mutter auch noch bevor sie das erleben und dann muss ich mich um dieses Balg kümmern. Ich _hasse_ Kinder! Die mögen mich auch nicht… Und es wird mehr Geschenke zu Weihnachten bekommen und mein Zimmer und meinen alten Plüschdrachen und…" Mit voller Wucht schlug Draco gegen Sirius' Brust. „Die machen das doch nur, weil ich nichts tauge."

„Und jetzt?"

„Wie, und jetzt?"

Sirius räusperte sich. „Ist doch ganz cool, oder? Du kannst jetzt alles machen, was du willst und die… Familienpflichten auf das Baby schieben."

Draco zog die Stirn kraus und senkte den Blick. In seinem Kopf saß ein Babyklops hinter Vaters Schreibtisch und versuchte Pergamente zu unterschreiben.

„Was für eine Sauerei", murmelte er.

Sirius gluckste, als hätte er mal eben in Dracos Kopf sehen können. „Und ist es jetzt so schlimm?"

Draco nickte. „Sie hätten mich wegen dir rausgeworfen, wenn sie nicht einen Plan B in der Hinterhand gehabt hätten. Plan Baby!" Er seufzte auf. „Dabei haben wir nicht mal was miteinander. Ich hab alles verloren und nichts bekommen."

Sirius musterte ihn einen Moment, während Unsicherheit sich in seine Züge grub. „Du…" Er legte Draco die Hände auf die Schultern. „Du könntest mich haben."

Draco hob den Blick und starrte perplex in die grauen Augen seines Gegenübers. Fast automatisch hoben seine Mundwinkel sich wieder an, was auch Sirius zum Lächeln brachte. Die Augen schließend lehnte Draco seine Stirn gegen Sirius' und seufzte auf, als zwei starke Arme sich um ihn schlangen.

„Letztendlich… hätte es wohl doch schlimmer kommen können."

_Ende_


	2. Fortuitous Fidelity

_**A/N:** So... Das ist jetzt sozusagen Episode II, weil ich versprochen hab, Draco mal... singen zu lassen. Also du-weißt-schon-wer hier kommt dein Wunsch, als Episode II. Weiterhin **AU**, ziemlich fluffig und auch unlogisch, aber solange es irgendwie unterhält. :)  
**Titel:** Fortuitous Fidelity  
**Pairing:** Draco Malfoy/Sirius Black (immer noch?)  
**Summary:** Draco spielt ein Spiel, das vollkommen aus dem Ruder läuft, als sich alle möglichen Leute einmischen und Sirius fest davon überzeugt ist, die Spielregeln besser als er zu verstehen…  
Ich wünsche viel Spaß beim Lesen und freu mich auch über Kommentare... :D_

* * *

**Fortuitous Fidelity**

Wie jeden Morgen kletterte Draco Malfoy auf das noch ungemachte Bett und quälte sich damit, dass Fenster zu zubekommen. Es war nicht einmal Hochsommer, aber die brütende Hitze ließ sich mit keinem Zauber aus der kleinen Wohnung über der Bar mit dem dämlichen Namen _Canis Major_ vertreiben und Draco litt Höllenqualen. Er war keine Hitze gewöhnt, bekam furchtbar leicht einen Sonnenbrand und im Gegensatz zu seinem Freund gefiel ihm das Krebsrot nicht so gut. Wenigstens half der egoistischste Mensch der Welt ihm zu gerne dabei, die verbrannten Stellen einzucremen.

Dieser Egoist nannte sich bei Tag Sirius Black, sauste des Nachts durch die Winkelgasse und rettete als _Blackman_ junge, blonde Männer vor deren Pseudo-Ex-Freunden. Vor fast einem Jahr hatte _Blackman_ es auf Draco abgesehen und seitdem hatte die junge Leserschaft jetzt eine Identifikationsfigur an der Seite ihres Superhelden.

„Hey, du fällst mir noch runter!"

Draco quietschte erschrocken auf, als sich ein Arm um seine Hüfte schlang, Sirius ihn herumwirbelte und dicht an sich zog. Bevor er etwas sagen konnte bekam er einen kurzen Kuss auf die Lippen gedrückt und wurde auf den Boden gestellt.

„Ja, so auf jeden Fall", seufzte Draco, schlang die Arme um Sirius' Rücken und schmiegte sich an die breite Brust. „Frühstück?"

„Ich hab Appetit auf was anderes", schnurrte Sirius ihm ins Ohr. „Auf was Blondes."

Draco riss die Augen weit auf, verzog die Mundwinkel und rammte seinen Fuß direkt auf Sirius' großen Zeh. Das Gefluche einfach ignorierend drehte er sich herum und schwang den Zauberstab, um das Bettzeug zu ordnen.

„Ich hab dir gesagt, was ich davon halte", sagte er, das Kinn arrogant reckend. „Meine gute Erziehung befiehlt mir meine Unschuld solange zu bewahren, bis ich verheiratet bin." Er brauchte sich nicht umdrehen um genau zu wissen, wie es aussah, als Sirius die Augen verdrehte. „Du wirst das akzeptieren müssen, Sirius."

„Ich will dich aber nicht… heiraten!", beschwerte Sirius sich, wie er es immer tat, wenn Draco mit dieser Leier kam. Und wirklich ernst meinte der ehemalige Slytherin das auch nicht. Seine Unschuld hatte er zwar noch, aber gerade das war doch sein Problem! Sirius war zwanzig Jahre älter als er – was man selten merkte – und damit automatisch viel erfahrener. Draco war es peinlich, dass er noch keinen _Treffer_ gelandet hatte, obwohl er knackige achtzehn Jahre alt war und auch mehr als genug Gelegenheiten gehabt hatte; Sirius mit inbegriffen.

Allerdings wollte er sich nicht blamieren und mit dem bisschen Knutschen kam er bis jetzt ganz gut zu Recht. Das peinliche Malheur von vor zwei Wochen, als Sirius' Hand etwas unter die Gürtellinie gewandert war und Draco hastig unter die Dusche hatte springen müssen, um… na ja, das Zeug abzuwaschen, reichte ihm. Er konnte sich das bellende Lachen vorstellen, dass ihn immer noch verfolgen würde, wenn Sirius _das_ bemerkt hätte.

„Und ich will keinen Sex mit dir", antwortete Draco und seufzte auf, wie eine Mutter es tun würde, wenn ihr Kind sein Zimmer nie aufräumte. „Wenn du es so nötig hast, dann kannst du ja mit Chastity in die Kiste springen, das kurz bevor ich nach Hause komme, damit ich euch hier auch noch auf frischer Tat ertappe!"

Chastity war Sirius' Bardame. Großer Vorbau, lange, blonde Haare und strohdoof, aber heiß auf ihren Chef. Draco sah das auf fünfhundert Meter.

„Hm, wenn du es mir auch noch erlaubst, dann…"

„Ey!" Draco fuhr herum und schüttelte vehement den Kopf. „Wage es bloß nicht, Black. Dein Herz gehört mir." Er legte die Hand auf Sirius' Brust und verkrallte die Finger in dem ärmellosen, weißen Shirt, dass sein Freund trug, damit Draco ja einen guten Ausblick auf seinen Oberkörper hatte. Die braungebrannte Haut war mit fast perfekten Schweißperlen übersät und Draco liebte die feinen, schwarzen Härchen, die er noch nie ausgiebig hatte streicheln können.

„Dir gehört noch viel mehr von mir, du musst nur deine Malfoy'sche Snoberziehung ablegen, um alles zu bekommen." Sirius grinste und packte Draco am Arm, zog ihn ruckartig an sich. „Na?"

„Ich will dich auch heiraten", seufzte Draco so verliebt er konnte. Sirius ließ ihn prompt los und schüttelte sich. Ja, Draco wusste, dass er sich da ein Eigentor geschossen hatte und es würde wohl ewig dauern, bis jemand den Schnatz fing, aber er war zu stolz um zu zugeben, dass er nie eingetrichtert bekommen hatte, jungfräulich zu bleiben.

„Nein! Niemals!" Sirius schüttelte den Kopf, sodass seine längeren, schwarzen Haare wild umher flogen. Die leicht verschwitzten Strähnen nahmen Draco so in ihren Bann, dass er vergaß, wie sehr er Sirius immer dazu drängte seine Mähne auf schulterlänge zu halten.

„Du brichst mir das Herz", gab Draco sarkastisch zurück, drehte sich wieder herum und erstarrte, als er Sirius wie einen tollwütigen Hund aufknurren hörte. Bevor er über die Schulter schauen konnte, hatte Sirius sich auf ihn geworfen und presste ihn auf die Matratze. „Sirius! Das hab ich grad erst gemacht!", beschwerte Draco sich, der so stolz darauf war, dass er sich um Hausarbeit kümmern konnte, ohne einen Hauselfen anbetteln zu müssen.

„Die verschwitzten Laken kannst du ja gleich wechseln."

Draco gab ein fragendes Geräusch von sich und ließ sich von Sirius herumdrehen. „Aber die sind blütenfrisch, oder wie immer man das sagt."

Sirius grinste breit. „Noch, Dray, noch…" Die Ellenbogen neben dem hochroten Gesicht des Jüngeren abstützend lehnte Sirius sich vor und wartete einen Moment, bevor er Draco sanft küsste. Schwerfällig blinzelnd seufzte Draco auf, als Sirius sich kurz löste, und erwiderte den nächsten Kuss mit einer Sehnsucht, die er nie lange unterdrücken konnte, wenn Sirius ihn küsste. So schön, so ausfüllend und alles, was er wollte. Draco legte vorsichtig eine Hand auf den breiten Rücken und öffnete den Mund um Sirius' rauer Zunge Einlass zu gewähren. Aufseufzend genoss Draco den intensiven Kuss fast so sehr, wie den langsamen Spannungsaufbau. Natürlich wusste Sirius genau was er tun musste, um einen jungen Mann zum Stöhnen zu bringen, aber Draco wusste genauso gut, was er tun musste, damit Sirius aufhörte.

„Mutter… will uns Sonntag beim Tee dabei…haben…", nuschelte er gegen Sirius' Lippen, war sich bei der nächsten heftigen Berührung aber nicht sicher, ob der ihn gehört hatte. „Si…rius?"

Abrupt wurde Draco von dem schweren Körper erlöst.

„Dass du immer im unpassendsten Moment mit deiner Mutter anfangen musst!" Sirius schüttelte entnervt den Kopf. „Wahrscheinlich auch noch absichtlich, was? Manchmal weiß ich nicht, warum ich mir dieses Theater antue."

Ein heißer, stechender Stich durchbohrte Dracos Herz und er schluckte schwer, bevor er Sirius mit voller Wucht in den Magen trat. „Du nennst meine moralischen Vorstellungen Theater?!", fauchte Draco und drehte sich auf den Bauch, um sein rotes Gesicht zu verbergen. So wie er Sirius keuchen hörte, war der kurz davor wütend die Badezimmertür zu zuknallen.

„Es _ist_ Theater! Ich meine… Merkt doch niemand. Du bist ja keine Frau."

Draco schnaubte auf. „Das kann ich eben nicht mit meinem Gewissen vereinbaren."

„Seit wann haben Malfoys ein Gewissen?", knurrte Sirius und bekam einen abfälligen Blick von Draco, bevor der sich wieder aufsetzte. „Und das würde sich auch nicht ändern, wenn du… Black heißen würdest."

Draco machte große Augen, räusperte sich aber schnell. „Natürlich nicht. Dann hättest du kein Gewissen mehr, ja? Jetzt hör auf dich über mich lustig zu machen. Du kannst das bei Mutters dicken Bauch nachholen." Narcissa Malfoy war mittlerweile im neunten Monat schwanger und ja, dieses Baby war wohl der einzige Grund, warum Draco nicht aus dem Stammbaum gebrannt worden war, als er Sirius als seinen Freund ausgegeben hatte. Draco hasste den Parasiten, der in seiner Mutter heranwuchs und ihm schon jetzt die gesamte Aufmerksamkeit seiner Eltern wegnahm, weshalb er die meiste Zeit bei Sirius verbrachte, wodurch es allerdings immer schwerer wurde „unschuldig" zu bleiben.

„Eigentlich kann ich ganz gut auf die wöchentliche Gesellschaft von Made Malfoy verzichten." Für diese Bemerkung über Lucius Malfoy bekam Sirius ein Kissen ins Gesicht geschleudert. Die Naht riss prompt auf und Sirius fand sich in einem Meer von Federn wieder, als er das Kissen zurückschleuderte. Draco duckte sich unter dem halbleeren Stoffbeutel und verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust.

„Deine Frustration resultiert in unterschwelligem Hass gegen mich, was wiederum mich frustriert und nicht gut enden wird, Sirius. Aber wer weiß, ob du das überhaupt willst. Vielleicht interessiert dich ja nur das hier." Draco fuhr sich betont langsam über die Brust und grinste fies, als Sirius die Augen verdrehte.

„Du weißt, dass das nicht stimmt, Dray. Ich hab dich wirklich gern und…" Sirius seufzte. „Gut, ich komm natürlich mit zum Kaffeekränzchen, aber vielleicht… solltest du als Ex-Erbe der Malfoy-Dynastie einfach mal deine Einstellung ändern."

„Ex-Erbe?!" Draco fuhr hoch, die Hände zu Fäusten geballt. „Ich bin immer noch der Erstgeborene und das werde ich mir nicht von einem Parasiten nehmen lassen!" Mit einem entschlossenen Blick zückte Draco den Zauberstab und brachte das Bett wieder in Ordnung.

„Das solltest du auch noch mal überdenken. Erben müssen nämlich heiraten und einen neuen Erben produzieren", sagte Sirius und bequemte sich auch endlich vom Boden hoch. Draco warf ihm einen geübten Hundeblick zu, aber Sirius schüttelte vehement den Kopf. „Nein, ich werde nicht mal in Erwägung ziehen einen kleinen Black in einem Reagenzglas zeugen zu lassen."

Draco grinste. „Einen kleinen Malfoy." Er klimperte übertrieben mit den Wimpern.

Stöhnend fuhr Sirius sich durch die Haare. „Bei allen drei –"

„– vier –"

„– Gründern von Hogwarts! Deinetwegen krieg ich noch graue Haare, Draco Malfoy."

Die Hand ausstreckend fuhr Draco durch das schwarze Haar. „Hast du doch auch so schon", sagte er, suchte sich zielstrebig das einzelne, graue Haar heraus und ließ es liebevoll über seinen Finger gleiten, während Sirius schmollend die Unterlippe vorschob.

„Reiß es bloß nicht aus, dann kommen zwei nach", maulte er, fasste Draco an der Hüfte und drückte ihm einen Kuss auf die Stirn, bevor er ihn an sich drückte. „Ich weiß du bist jung und unsere Vorstellungen gehen sicher weit auseinander, aber ich möchte wirklich, dass das hier funktioniert, Dray. Ko –"

„Komm mir doch einfach etwas entgegen, Sirius", unterbrach Draco den Älteren und grinste ihn an. „Ich tue nichts, damit das hier scheitert."

Sirius hob eine Augenbraue. „Warum streiten wir dann?"

„Wir streiten doch gar nicht. Ich streite nie. Da kannst du deinen Patensohn fragen."

Die andere Augenbraue folgte und Sirius gluckste, bevor er abrupt das Thema wechselte. „Kommst du heute Abend? Karaokenacht?"

Draco räusperte sich.

„Albus hat nach dir gefragt."

„Oh, Sirius, wie du mich um den Finger wickeln kannst, musst du aber noch lernen!" Draco lachte hohl auf und kuschelte sich an Sirius' Schulter.

„Ich würde prompt einen Kurs belegen", sagte Sirius, streichelte über das blonde Haar und küsste die blasse Stirn.

Draco schmiegte sich noch enger an Sirius und seufzte auf. „Aber ich werde nicht singen." Sirius' fieses Grinsen konnte er aus dieser Position nicht sehen. „Jetzt Frühstück?"

„Und danach besorgen wir deinem Lieblingsparasiten ein Geschenk, das wir Sonntag abgeben."

Draco grummelte, widersprach aber nicht.

* * *

„Komm schon, Dray!"

Zwei große Hände legten sich links und rechts auf Dracos Schultern, schoben ihn von dem Barhocker und auf die Bühne zu. Der Scheinwerfer badete den jungen Mann in Licht und ließ das weißblonde Haar richtig aufblitzen.

„Nein, auf keinen Fall! Ich will nicht…" Draco lehnte sich verzweifelt nach hinten gegen die breite Brust und schaute flehentlich über die Schulter. „Sirius, wehe…"

Grinsend schüttelte Sirius den Kopf, brachte sein langes, schwarzes Haar damit richtig zum Fliegen. „Ich weiß, in dir verbirgt sich ein Gesangstalent", sagte er, schien davon schon vollkommen überzeugt zu sein und schupste Draco kräftig an. Der Blonde stolperte die kleine Treppe hoch und schluckte, als alles um ihn herum verstummte. Nervös schaute er in die Menge und trat vor das Mikro, versuchte es auf seine Größe hochzubekommen und erntete dafür, warum auch immer, schon die ersten Lacher.

„Hi", grüßte er und kniff die Augen zusammen, als die Rückkopplung zu hören war. „Äh…" Er befeuchtete sich die Lippen. „Heuler schickt ihr meinem Freund, das ist der Kerl, der dort die Gläser spült und mich zwingt das hier zu tun."

Die Leute sahen sich tatsächlich nach Sirius um, der sich wieder hinter die Theke verdrückt hatte und sich zu einem kurzen Winken herabließ, bevor er Draco für diesen Kommentar wohl einen besonders fiesen Song aufdrückte.

Muggelmusik war nicht mehr neu für Draco. Sein Vater sah es zwar nicht gern, aber er hakte eh alles, was Draco tat, einfach ab und widmete sich dem Parasiten, der fröhlich Narcissa Malfoy von innen auffraß. Allerdings hatte Draco nicht wirklich viel für Musik übrig und hörte nicht einmal den WWN, geschweige denn wusste er, wofür die Abkürzung stand. Aber dafür kannte er den Minister persönlich, würde irgendwann selbst mal Minister sein und das natürlich vollkommen ohne Korruption, wie es sich für einen Malfoy gehörte.

So jemand wie er brauchte also keine Musik hören, auch wenn Sirius darüber nur den Kopf schütteln konnte und Draco mit diesem Gedudel nervte. Sirius sang unter der Dusche und er sang für Draco, wenn der unter der Dusche stand.

Normalerweise sang er auch nicht so einen… Schrott. Draco lief hochrot an, als er den Song erkannte, der langsam einsetzte. Sirius musste ihn wirklich hassen…

„_Like a virgin_", nuschelte Draco ins Mikro, „_touched for the very first time_…"

„Lauter!" Anfeuernde Pfiffe folgten genauso wie kaum zu bremsendes Gelächter.

Draco verdrehte die Augen. „_Like a virgin_." Er konnte nicht mehr in die Menge schauen und drehte den Kopf weg, nur damit Albus Dumbledore ihm mit seinem Glas zuprostete. „_When your heart… beats_…" Draco fixierte den Boden und ballte die Hände zu Fäusten. „_Next to mine_…"

„Das nennst du singen, Malfoy?!", brüllte irgendetwas, dass sich verdächtig nach Wieselblut anhörte.

Dafür brüllte Draco die nächste Zeile ins Mikro, nur um dann wieder hochrot zu nuscheln: „_My fear is fading fast_…" Das Lachen war lauter als sein letzter Ton, obwohl er ihn so wunderbar falsch getroffen hatte. „_Been… Been saving it all… for_…" Mit großen Augen starrte er Sirius an. „Sirius, verdammt!" Noch mehr Gelächter und Draco fiel erst kurze Zeit später auf, warum. Wütend mahlte er die Kiefer aufeinander. „Verdammt!" Draco war schneller von der Bühne, als Remus Lupin die Entscheidungen traf, dass er seine Frau mal wieder verlassen sollte. Sirius wechselte den Song und folgte Draco ins Hinterzimmer, wo der Jüngere sich auf einen Putzeimer gesetzt hatte, das Gesicht in den Händen verbergend. Von draußen schallte Albus Dumbledores Stimme zu ihnen und trällerte vergnügt: „_It's okay to be gay, let's rejoice with the boys in the gay way. Hooray for the kind of man that you will find in the gay way!_"

„Hey, Dray… Was ist denn?" Sirius legte ihm eine Hand auf die Schulter und hockte sich vor ihn hin, das Geschirrhandtuch immer noch über der Schulter liegend. „Schau mich an." Als Draco nicht reagierte fasste Sirius ihn am Kinn und brachte ihre Gesichter auf eine Höhe. „Warum läufst du davon?"

„Warum musstest du mich derartig bloßstellen?!", blaffte Draco, die Wangen heißer als glühende Kohlen und dicke Tränen der Scham in den Augenwinkeln.

Sirius schmunzelte darüber nur. „Hey, komm… Die haben nur wegen deiner hohen Stimme gelacht", sagte er und machte dieses verdammte „_Hey!_" aus dem Song nach.

„Nein!" Barsch wischte Draco Sirius' Hand weg. „Du hast denen doch allen auf die Nase gebunden, dass wir noch nicht… ne?" Er machte eine vielsagende Handbewegung und wandte den Blick ab.

„Natürlich nicht…", sagte Sirius sofort.

Draco schnaubte. „Natürlich doch!"

„Na ja…", sagte Sirius und kratzte sich am Hinterkopf, „selbst schuld, wenn du immer mit dieser „Nicht, bevor ich verheiratet bin"-Scheiße kommst."

„Bastard!" Draco schupste Sirius weg und trat den am Bodenliegenden einfach nochmal in den Magen, als er über ihn rüberstieg. Gerade als Dumbledore sich seinem tosenden Applause hingab kam er wieder heraus und donnerte die Tür hinter sich zu, traf Sirius direkt im Gesicht und kümmerte sich da gar nicht drum

„Hey…", murmelte Remus Lupin, als Draco sich neben ihn an die Bar pflanzte. „Gut gesungen…"

Hatte der Kerl schon so viel intus, dass er gar nicht mehr richtig mitbekam was um ihn herum passierte? Draco grummelte etwas Unverständliches und bestellte sich einen Feuerwhiskey bei Chastity, Sirius ignorierte er komplett, als der sich wieder hinter die Theke bequemte.

„Moony, mach Draco nicht noch mehr fertig", sagte Sirius schließlich, als Draco nicht auf ihn reagierte.

„Was?" Lupin schaute sich verwirrt um.

„Nur weil er nicht singen kann…"

Draco knurrte leise und kippte seinen Whiskey runter, verlangte prompt nach Nachschub.

„Hast du auch so ein Klingeln in den Ohren wie ich, Moony?"

„Oh, ich fand es gut", sagte Lupin mit großen Augen und merkte gar nicht, dass Sirius nur Augen für sein „Opfer" hatte.

Draco knallte sein schon wieder leeres Glas auf die Theke und drehte sich der Bühne zu. „Ist das nicht deine Frau, Lupin?"

Der Werwolf lugte Draco über die Schulter und errötete. „Oh, nein… Dora kann nicht singen…"

„Na ja, wenn du schon meinst, Draco könne singen, was soll ich jetzt von diesem Kommentar halten?", gluckste Sirius und wackelte mit den Augenbrauen, als Draco ihm daraufhin einen bösen Blick schenkte.

„Anscheinend singt sie ja auch etwas sehr… passendes", zischte er, als Mrs. Lupin die für Mr. Lupin sehr quälende Strophe „_And I have never felt so sure about anything. __See you are the one, the one that I need. It doesn't matter what they think. Or what they say. I'm loving you anyway, oh. All I know is what I hear. It's what my heart says. That is what I listen to_" von sich gab.

Sirius verdrehte die im schummerigen Licht sehr dunkel wirkenden Augen. „Jetzt komm, Dray…" Er fasste den blassen Unterarm, als Draco sich wieder wegdrehen wollte. „Das war ein Scherz, okay? Schmoll nicht."

Draco schnaubte, riss sich los und reichte Lupin ein Taschentuch, damit der sich schnäuzen konnte. „Und er hat alle wunderbar amüsiert, Sirius. Du kannst unglaublich stolz auf dich sein." Anscheinend war er das auch noch, so wie er jetzt grinste. Oder aber es lag daran, dass Remus sich durch die Menge kämpfte um auf die Bühne zu stürmen und seine Frau theatralisch zu küssen. „Sehr schön, dass du mir so viel Aufmerksamkeit schenkst!" Draco ließ sich wieder nachschenken. Das würde er alles auf Sirius' Rechnung gehen lassen.

„Oh, Dray!" Genervt knallte Sirius das Handtuch auf die Theke. „Hast du einen Sinn für Romantik? Teddy hat jetzt wieder einen Daddy!"

„Teddy bekommt mit seinen paar Tagen ja auch so viel davon mit, dass Lupin meine Cousine die ganze Zeit im Stich lässt!"

Sirius verzog das Gesicht. „Einen Sinn für Humor hast du auch nicht…"

„Wo ist da bitte der Humor?!", schnauzte Draco. Hätte er ein Champagner-Glas in der Hand, dann würde es bersten, so aber verschüttete er nur ein bisschen goldgelbe Flüssigkeit in der Gegend, als seine Hand vor Wut zitterte. „Salazar, du kannst mich mal…"

„Ich kann dir mal Humor beibringen…", nuschelte Sirius und schenkte Draco nach.

* * *

Draco hatte ein merkwürdiges Déjà-Vu, als er die Augen wieder aufschlug, heftige Kopfschmerzen hatte und relativ wenig – vielleicht auch gar nichts – anhatte. Sirius' weiche Decke auf der bloßen Haut zu spüren war nun auch alles andere als unangenehm und es war heute sogar relativ kühl im Schlafzimmer, weshalb Draco sich zu gerne noch einmal umdrehte. Seufzend kuschelte er sich an das Kopfkissen und drückte es sich mit den Händen zu Recht, wobei das wenige Licht, welches es durch die Jalousien geschafft hatte, von dem goldenen Metall reflektiert wurde und Draco blendete.

Grummelnd richtete er sich auf und starrte auf seine Hand. Als er den schmalen, goldenen Ring an seinem Finger entdeckte legte er verwirrt den Kopf schief und rieb sich über die Augen. Das Metall fühlte sich kalt auf seiner Haut an, also hatte er es wohl nicht geträumt. Langsam die Mundwinkel verziehend versuchte Draco das Ding zu entfernen, aber vorher wurde er am Arm gepackt und an einen warmen Körper gepresst.

„Na, na, na, lässt du den wohl drauf, Liebling?" Sirius grinste ihn fies an und unterließ das auch nicht, als er Draco einen dicken Schmatzer auf die Lippen gab.

„Liebling?", keuchte Draco entsetzt. Er stemmte die Hände auf Sirius' nackter Brust ab um den Älteren auf Abstand zu halten. Wieso hatte er den nicht bemerkt, wenn er neben ihm lag? Kopfschmerzen, alles klar. Wieso nannte der ihn Liebling? Doch noch ein Traum, wahrscheinlich…

„Oder soll ich dich lieber Hunnypups nennen?", gluckste Sirius, schlang die Arme um Dracos Schultern und zog ihn dich an sich, die Nase in dem weißblonden, arg zerzausten Haar vergrabend.

„Hunny… Was?!", quietschte Draco. Er kniff die Augen zusammen, als er bemerkte, dass er hier wohl nicht der einzige war, der nichts anhatte. Krampfhaft versuchte er sich zu erinnern, aber das einzige, was ihm in den Sinn kommen wollte, war Albus Dumbledore, dem er anscheinend im betrunkenen Zustand das Fangirl gegeben hatte… Merlin, den würde er jetzt schon wieder nicht loswerden und der Gellert-Vergleich hatte sich Draco noch immer nicht erschlossen.

„Letzte Nacht hat dir Hunnypups noch gefallen", raunte Sirius heiser.

Draco erstarrte. „Letzte… Nacht?!"

Glucksend lockerte Sirius seinen Griff. „Kannst du nur noch wiederholen, was ich sage?"

„Kannst du mir einfach mal sagen, was… das hier soll?" Draco demonstrierte den Ring. Seine Hand zitterte und er wollte genauso wenig dorthin schauen, wie in Sirius' Gesicht. Das lässige Grinsen ertrug er jetzt einfach nicht.

„Das hier?" Sirius hob seine Hand und demonstrierte exakt denselben Ring. Draco wimmerte leise auf. „Das gehört zu der wichtigsten ökonomischen Transaktion in unserem Leben, Hunnypups."

Langsam klappte Draco der Mund auf und er starrte Sirius direkt auf die Nase, wobei er leicht schielte. Wieder glucksend kümmerte Sirius sich nicht um den Schockzustand und spielte mit Dracos Haaren, bis die noch mehr durcheinandergekommen waren.

„Du verarschst mich…", hauchte Draco nach einer Weile und starrte Sirius entgeistert an. „Das ist nicht dein Ernst. Du hast nicht wirklich ausgenutzt, dass ich betrunken war und mich einfach… geheiratet!"

Sirius zuckte mit den Schultern. „Doch." Unschuldig klimperte er mit den Wimpern, als Draco leise wimmernd das Gesicht an seine Brust drückte.

„Und wir haben…"

„Die Ehe vollzogen nennt man das."

„Und ich hab's nicht mitgekriegt?!" Mit voller Wucht hämmerte er auf Sirius' Brust ein.

„Die meisten Hochzeitsnächte enden… relativ unromantisch", meinte Sirius, ein Lachen unterdrückend.

„Warst du so oft verheiratet?" Jetzt lachte Sirius doch bellend los, wofür Draco ihm in den Magen boxte. „Arschloch…"

„Wir können ja nochmal…"

Draco sprang auf, als Sirius' Hände langsam seinen Rücken herunterfuhren. „Nein! Auf keinen Fall!" Die Decke fest um seinen Körper wickelnd hastete Draco aus dem Bett und stolperte über einen Schuh, der vorm Bett lag. Mit einem lauten Knall landete er auf dem Boden und stöhnte schmerzhaft auf, während Sirius ans Fußende des Bettes krabbelte.

„Alles in Ordnung, Hunnypups?", fragte er übertrieben besorgt und tätschelte Dracos Blondschopf.

Schnaubend sparte Draco sich eine Antwort und schaute sich um. Überall lagen Klamotten verstreut, als hätten sie nicht schnell genug auf dem Boden landen können. Draco schnappte sich seine Hose und zog sie sich so an, dass Sirius ja nichts sehen konnte.

„Dass du so notgeil bist!", schnauzte er wütend und errötete, als er Sirius anstarrte. Schnell warf er dem nackten Mann die Decke hin und wandte sich ab, sich auf die fast vergebliche Suche nach seinem Hemd begebend.

„Eigentlich war es doch das, was du die ganze Zeit wolltest", sagte Sirius und klammerte sich verstört an der Decke fest. „Ich weiß nie, wie ich es dir recht machen kann, Hunnypups."

„Nenn mich nie wieder… Hunny…pups!", spuckte Draco ihm förmlich entgegen. „Das ist unter meiner Würde, die du mir übrigens erst mit diesem Virgin-Song genommen hast, um sie mit diesem Desaster vor meine Füße zu werfen! Was geht in deinem verdammten Schädel vor, Sirius Black?!"

„Nicht viel bei der Aussicht, dich ins Bett kriegen zu können." Sirius wackelte mit den Augenbrauen. „Schau dir nur mal meinen Rücken an." Er drehte sich um und demonstrierte die tiefroten Striemen, diagonal zu seinen Schulterblättern verlaufend.

Draco fielen fast die Augen heraus, vor allem als er den Ansatz von Sirius' Hintern bewundern durfte. Mit feuerroten Wangen drehte er sich herum und wimmerte leise auf. Scheiße, scheiße, scheiße… Was hatte er sich da nur eingebrockt? Irgendwann hätte er doch einfach so getan, als würde er seine Vorsätze für Sirius über Bord werfen, aber er hätte niemals in Erwägung gezogen sein junges Leben derartig wegzuwerfen. Merlin, was kam als nächstes? Wirklich ein Reagenzglas-Malfoy? Moment…

Langsam drehte Draco sich wieder herum. „Ich… hab aber noch…" Er schluckte schwer.

Sirius schien zu ahnen, worauf er hinaus wollte und grinste fies. „Red bitte weiter, Mr. Black."

„Nein!" Draco raufte sich die Haare und sank zu Boden. „Oh, Salazar, erlöse mich von meinen Qualen, wieso?" Er hörte Sirius leise schnauben. „Draco Black? Draco _Black_?! Minister Black? Minister Malfoy war mein Traum und nicht…"

„Minister?" Sirius hob eine Augenbraue, als Draco den Kopf hob.

„Du bist so ungeeignet für die First Lady, Sirius…"

„Du bist ja auch der passive Part, Hunnypups."

„Ich will die Scheidung."

„Haben wir in der magischen Gemeinschaft nicht. Du wirst mich umbringen müssen, wie Mrs. Zabini ihre dutzend Ehemänner. Heißt sie überhaupt noch Zabini?"

Draco zuckte wie in Trance mit den Schultern und kümmerte sich lieber um sein Hemd, das er gerade unterm Bett gefunden hatte. „Was…" Er stöhnte auf, als es vollkommen zerrissen war.

„Sorry, aber du hattest es ziemlich eilig", sagte Sirius grinsend.

„Vater wird mich umbringen…", wimmerte Draco.

„Dein Vater hat ja noch den Parasiten", versuchte Sirius sich glücklos an einer Aufmunterung. Draco wurde nur noch deprimierter. Er war kurz davor sich eine kleine, graue Regenwolke über den Kopf zu zaubern, um seine Gemütslage zu unterstreichen. „Hör mal, Hunnypups, es hätte schlimmer kommen können. Wir haben uns doch ganz doll lieb. Meine Eltern wurden zwangsverheiratet."

„Was dabei herauskommen kann, sieht man ja…" Draco ließ den Kopf hängen.

„Hey…", schmollte Sirius. „Ich bin erfolgreicher Musiker und Barmann in der Blüte meines Lebens."

„Und mein Leben hat gerade erst angefangen. Ich will es nicht nur mit sowas wie dir verschwenden!", schnauzte Draco und hatte Sirius damit wohl endlich mal getroffen. Der Ältere blieb stumm und wandte den Blick ab, was Draco zum Seufzen brachte.

„So hab ich das doch nicht gemeint", sagte er versöhnlich, stand auf und setzte sich ans Fußende, Sirius' Hand greifend. „Ich weiß doch gar nicht, wo ich jetzt ohne dich wäre… Aber ich bin geschockt, Sirius. Ich hab dich für erwachsen genug gehalten sowas zu verhindern, vor allem, wenn ich betrunken bin."

„Ich dachte, das wäre dein Wunsch", murmelte Sirius. „Hatte ja keine Ahnung, dass das für irgendwen anders gilt."

„Quatsch!" Die Arme um Sirius' Oberkörper schlingend kuschelte Draco sich an die breite Schulter. Er konnte ja nicht ahnen, dass Sirius sowas tun würde, nur um ihn glücklich zu machen. Das schien eben so gar nicht zu passen, war aber schon irgendwie rührend. Wenn es nur nicht so ein drastisches Resultat nach sich ziehen würde… „Ich… Ich denke, ich kann mich damit arrangieren."

Sirius hob eine Augenbraue, bekam einen Kuss von Draco auf die Stirn und gluckste. „Ach?"

Draco nickte. „Na ja… Wenigstens können wir jetzt… _Es_ tun…"

Jetzt schien Sirius wieder glücklich, presste Draco ruckartig an sich und legte eine Hand auf die heiße Wange. „Wunderbar…", raunte er. „Dann zeig mir, was du gelernt hast…"

„Nein!" Hastig sprang Draco auf und hob abwehrend die Hände. „Ich… kann jetzt nicht… Ich muss das erstmal verdauen und dann… ähm…"

„Du brauchst dir nicht mehr unsicher sein", sagte Sirius und streckte die Hand aus. „Komm brav wieder zu deinem Ehemann."

Draco schüttelte sich reflexartig. „Sag das nicht, das klingt pervers", sagte er und verzog die Mundwinkel. „Ich… Sorry." Langsam ließ Sirius die Hand wieder sinken und seufzte auf. „Vielleicht… Also… Irgendwann kommt die Erinnerung sicher wieder zurück und wenn ich mich dann nicht mehr beschämt unterm Bett verkrieche, dann können wir wo immer du willst!"

„Das is'n Angebot." Sirius grinste breit.

Allerdings konnte Draco sich auch im Laufe des restlichen Tages nicht an die Einzelheiten seiner ersten Liebesnacht erinnern. Dafür hatte er auch absolut keine Zeit mehr, als eine eilige Eule seines Vaters mit der Nachricht, der Parasit würde entschlüpfen, herein flatterte.

* * *

Langsam lehnte Draco sich über den Kasten ohne Deckel, der den Parasiten beinhaltete. „Es lebt…", sagte er leise und stupste das Baby an, welches friedlich schlummerte. Draco stupste es erneut an, während Sirius gluckste.

„Was soll das heißen; es lebt?", fragte er. Draco wich erschrocken zurück, als das Baby sich regte.

„Es atmet… und so…", murmelte Draco, während er sich die Hand am Umhang abwischte und hilfesuchend zu Sirius schaute, der die Hände in die Hosentaschen gesteckt hatte.

„_Es_ ist dein Bruder", sagte Sirius, einen Arm um Dracos Schulter legend. „Hör jetzt auf mit dem Parasiten."

Draco verengte die Augen zu schmalen Schlitzen und war plötzlich froh über den Ring an seinem Finger, der das Baby davon abhalten würde ihm auch noch Sirius wegzunehmen. „Du hast doch keine Ahnung…"

„Ich hatte auch einen Bruder."

„Seit wann bist du ein Familienmensch, Sirius?" Draco hob die Augenbrauen, als Sirius sich hastig räusperte.

„Regulus war schnuckelig, als er jung war. Ständig ist er gegen den Trollfuß gelaufen – der übrigens größer war, als er – und dann umgefallen. Dann hat er angefangen zu weinen und zwar so lange, bis sein großer Bruder ihn aufgesammelt und getröstet hat." Sirius seufzte auf und schüttelte den Kopf. „Wie dem auch sei… Irgendwann werden wir sicher mal babysitten müssen und es wäre furchtbar lieb von dir, wenn du dann nicht versuchst das Baby umzubringen. Wo wir grad vom Baby reden… Wie heißt es?"

„Ich wäre für Syrus", knurrte Draco.

„Aber das ist römisch…" Sirius verzog die Mundwinkel. „Und hat ne merkwürdige Bedeutung. Wir haben hier einen kleinen Black. Das heißt er muss… Rigel Sieben heißen."

„Apropos, ich geh mir einen Schokoriegel besorgen", murrte Draco wandte sich von dem Baby ab und rannte fast seinen Vater um, als der sich in das Zimmer schleichen wollte. „Oh, Entschuldigung! Ich wollte dich nicht davon abhalten Rigel Sieben zu knuddeln!"

Lucius hob die Augenbrauen, als sein früherer Lieblingssohn an ihm vorbeistürmte, um seinen Kummer mit Schokolade zu bekämpfen. Das Baby war nicht mal niedlich. Wie konnte man das auch noch mit einem Namen beschenken? Das hatte es gar nicht verdient. Vor allem nicht diese Masche von wegen: „Cissa, bei dem Fehlversuch durftest du den Namen aussuchen, jetzt gehen wir wieder nach Malfoy'scher Tradition. Immerhin muss das Baby mal unseren Namen weitergeben, wo Draco sich einfach in Black hat umtaufen lassen."

Draco klammerte sich so sehr an seinem Schokoriegel fest, dass der schon schmolz. Vater würde nie wieder Narcissa nachgeben und die Black'sche Tradition ihre Kinder nach Sternbildern zu benennen befolgen, wenn die am Ende überliefen. So würde ja nicht mal jemand bemerken, dass er früher ein Malfoy gewesen war.

Draco ließ den Kopf hängen. Sein Leben war vorbei. Sein schönes Leben als versnobter Malfoy-Erbe war vorbei. Er würde ausziehen müssen, sein eigenes Gold anschaffen müssen und seinen Schlüssel für das Gringotts-Verließ abgeben müssen. Und das nur, weil er etwas über den Durst getrunken hatte…

Seufzend schlurfte er wieder zum Zimmer des Babys zurück. Vielleicht konnte er sich ja an seine schlafende Mutter kuscheln und ausnutzen, dass sie ihn für das Baby halten würde. Bei der Lautstärke, mit der Sirius und Lucius sich unterhielten musste sie allerdings längst wachgeworden sein.

Langsam und deprimiert schob Draco die Tür auf.

„…hat mir den Heiratskrempel wirklich abgekauft", hörte er Sirius sagen und erstarrte. Heiratskrempel? Abkaufen?

„Ehrlich, Lucius." Narcissas Stimme wurde von dem Babygeplärr übertönt, weshalb Draco die Ohren spitzen musste. „Ich finde das nicht in Ordnung, dass ihr meinen Jungen so hinters Licht führt. Wahrscheinlich ringt er gerade damit, wie er es uns beibringen soll…"

„Tja, das hätte er sich überlegen sollen, bevor er mit diesem Unschulds-Kram kommt", sagte Lucius und schnaubte. „Als ob wir ihm da jemals Vorschriften gemacht hätten."

„Ja, ja… Ich bin zutiefst verletzt." Sirius gluckste. „Aber er hat so süß aus der Wäsche geschaut, als ich ihn Mr. Black genannt habe…"

Jetzt sah Draco gerade gar nicht mehr süß aus. Er war kurz davor wie eine Furie ins Zimmer zu stürmen und Sirius mit dem Baby zu bewerfen. Der Kerl war so ein mieses Arschloch, da konnte seine ganze Familie aus Slytherins nicht mal ansatzweise mithalten.

Als er die Hände zu Fäusten ballte, drückte der schmale Goldring so fest in seine Haut, dass Draco auf eine Idee kam. Bitte, wenn seine Familie sich gegen ihn verschwor, dann würde er es ihnen gleichtun. Zwar hatte er niemanden, mit dem er das durchziehen konnte, aber in diesem Fall würde er auch gut alleine zu Recht kommen.

Tief durchatmend versuchte Draco sich wieder zu entspannen. Er schüttelte sich kurz aus, richtete sich die Haare und legte sich die Hände auf die vor Zorn geröteten Wangen, damit sie wieder den normalen, blassen Hautton annahmen. Den Zauberstab zückend murmelte Draco „Orchideus" und pflückte die hervorbrechenden Blumen von der Spitze des Weißdorns. Dann setzte er das breiteste Grinsen auf, das sich für ihn geziemte und trat ein.

„Mutter! Du bist wach."

Prompt herrschte absolute Stille in dem Zimmer, weshalb Draco verwundert den Kopf schief legte.

„Was ist los?", fragte er unschuldig, stellte die Blumen in eine Vase und die auf das Nachttischchen seiner Mutter, die das Baby im Arm haltend den Blick abwandte. „Fühlst du dich nicht besonders? Sollen wir…"

„Nein, nein." Narcissa schüttelte den Kopf. Ihre Haare waren nicht einmal ansatzweise zerzaust, aber sie sah erschöpft aus und das Baby war sicher auch schwer. Sie sollte es einfach weglegen, bevor es wieder zu schreien anfing. „Bleibt ruhig noch."

„Ah, wunderbar!" Draco drehte sich schwungvoll um, griff Sirius' Hand und zog ihn zu sich. „Wir haben euch auch etwas zu sagen."

Narcissa seufzte auf und bekam dafür einen undeutbaren Blick von Lucius geschenkt, als der sich neben sie stellte.

„Sirius und ich haben im Vollsuff geheiratet." Er demonstrierte die Ringe an ihren verknoteten Fingern. Sirius schien sich das Lachen nur schwer verkneifen zu können, aber es blieb ihm auch einfach im Halse stecken, als Draco fortfuhr. „Um das alles nochmal ganz offiziell nachzuholen, im Kreise unserer Lieben und so, habe ich mich eben gefragt, ob…"

„Was?!", platzte es aus Lucius heraus. Das Baby fing an zu weinen und Narcissa musste es hin und her wiegen, damit es sich beruhigte. Lucius räusperte sich unter dem strafenden Blick Narcissas. „Was?"

Draco blinzelte unschuldig, warf Sirius einen Blick zu und bemerkte genüsslich, dass der kreidebleich geworden war. Seine Hand wurde auch leicht schwitzig.

„Na ja, Sirius und ich sind das perfekte Paar, dafür braucht man nicht einmal eine rosarote Brille, und wo ihr jetzt das Baby habt, braucht ihr mich ja nicht mehr als Malfoy. Ich kann ein Black sein." Er strahlte Sirius an, der vollkommen starr nach vorne schaute. „Ich will ein Black sein", hauchte Draco und setzte einen verträumten Blick auf, bevor er Sirius' Fingerknöchel küsste. Sirius schenkte ihm ein schiefes Lächeln und schien damit zu hadern, ob er jetzt die Wahrheit sagen sollte.

„Draco…" Lucius wischte sich die langen Haare aus der Stirn. „Hör zu, ich… bin mir durchaus im Klaren darüber, dass so etwas passieren kann." Anscheinend wollte Lucius nicht mit der Wahrheit rausrücken. „Aber das lässt sich ganz schnell wieder hinbiegen. Immerhin… Ich meine, zwei Männer! Ihr wollt das nicht wirklich, oder?"

„Ich will das, Vater", schnaubte Draco und drückte Sirius' schweißnasse Hand. „Meine Beziehung zu Sirius bedeutet mir die Welt und ich will sie auf keinen Fall aufgeben."

„Das hab ich ja auch nicht gesagt!"

„Wo ist dann dein Problem? Ich bin schon längst volljährig und kann da selbst entscheiden." Verliebt aufseufzend klammerte Draco sich an Sirius' Arm und kuschelte sich an die breite Schulter. „Wenn ihr mich enterben wollt, bitte. Das Baby –"

„Hör doch mal auf mit dem Baby…", seufzte Lucius.

„Vielleicht sagst du ihm einfach die Wahr–"

„Narcissa, halt dich da raus." Lucius räusperte sich. „Draco, wir haben doch nicht vor dich zu ersetzen. Du musst Sirius nicht aus Trotz –"

„Das ist kein Trotz! Ich liebe Sirius!", haute Draco raus.

Sirius hustete erschrocken los und starrte Draco entsetzt an. Leicht rosa um die Nase werdend senkte Draco den Blick. Merlin, ja, er hatte Sirius gern, aber ob es wirklich für Liebe reichte wusste er gar nicht. Weder er noch Sirius hatten das jemals gesagt. Sirius schien da auch einfach nicht der Typ für zu sein. Aber gut, das hätte er sich überlegen sollen, bevor er so ein Späßchen mit Draco Malfoy trieb.

„Gut, vielleicht ist es sehr ungewöhnlich und hat eine absurde Grundlage, aber wenn wir schon mal diesen Schritt gegangen sind, dann will ich das nicht einfach so wegwerfen. Sirius bedeutet mir so unsagbar viel und… ich will ihn nicht verletzen." Damit warf Draco Sirius einen liebevollen Blick zu und strich dem Älteren über die Wange, die eiskalt war. Ein leichter Schweißfilm war zu spüren und Sirius vermied immer noch den Blick in Dracos Gesicht.

„Seht ihr?" Draco warf seinen Eltern einen strafenden Blick zu. „Sirius, lass dir nichts einreden. Ich würde dich um nichts in der Welt aufgeben und das hier…" Er demonstrierte wieder den sehr unscheinbaren Ring. „…ist der Beweis dafür. Ich bin so froh."

„Seit wann?", krächzte Sirius noch, bevor Draco ihm die Luft abschnürte, als er die Arme um Sirius' Hals schlang und gegen die freiliegende Haut seufzte.

Narcissa kicherte leise. „Ja, ja… Irgendwie sind sie ja schon süß, unser frischverheiratetes Pärchen."

Lucius schnaubte auf. „Anscheinend…" Ein heimtückisches Grinsen schlich sich auf seine Züge. Draco verengte die Augen zu Schlitzen. Okay, das konnte schief gehen. Es sah aus, als würde Lucius sich nicht auf der Nase herumtanzen lassen und gerade seinen Gegenschlag planen. „Wir wollen ja nur dein Glück, Draco. Das ist das Nonplusultra. Und wenn du meinst, dass du eine… ähm…"

„Bombastische!"

„Glamouröse Feier haben willst, dann werden wir weder Kosten noch Mühen scheuen."

Sirius wimmerte leise. „Sorry, aber…"

„Oh, Sirius, du bekommst doch keine kalten Füße? Wir versuchen es auch nicht zu steif werden zu lassen." Anscheinend galt Lucius' Interesse eher dem Vergraulen von Sirius, was Draco im Moment wenig kümmerte. Er war gerade sauer auf seinen „Freund".

Sirius wiederum schreckte bei diesen Worten hoch und warf Lucius einen entschlossenen Blick zu. „Auf keinen Fall!" Er zog Draco ruckartig an sich. „Draco ist und bleibt ein Black. Mein Black. Bis das der Tod uns scheidet."

Lucius hatte wohl seinen Kampfgeist geweckt und damit war das hier fast zu verworren für Draco geworden, weshalb er sich damit begnügte sich an Sirius zu kuscheln, um seine Gedanken zu ordnen.

Sirius hatte also herausgefunden, dass Draco ihm nur etwas vorgemacht hatte, mit der „Nicht, bis ich verheiratet bin"-Nummer. Wahrscheinlich hatte er sich bei Lucius über dessen angebliche Erziehung beschwert und dadurch waren die auf diesen Heirats-Schwachsinn gekommen. Deswegen hatte Draco ihnen eines auswischen wollen und Sirius' Gewissen angegriffen, weil er sich ja so freute. Lucius sah durch eine richtige Hochzeit nun die Möglichkeit kommen Sirius wieder aus der Familie zu schmeißen, weil er genauso gut wie Draco wusste, dass Sirius Black eher seinen Schuh essen würde, als sich ewig festzubinden. Leider musste Sirius aber dagegen rebellieren, weil er einfach gerne gegen alles Mögliche rebellierte und dadurch hatte Draco sich schon wieder sein eigenes Grab geschaufelt. Lucius würde das durchziehen, weil er glaubte Sirius würde kurz vorher kalte Füße bekommen, aber Sirius würde das durchziehen um Lucius eins reinzuwürgen.

Und Draco verfluchte sich dafür nicht vorausgedacht zu haben, wo das doch so offensichtlich passieren musste. Nur würde er jetzt nicht sagen, dass er eigentlich gar nicht heiraten wollte. Wie stand er denn dann da? Es reichte ihm, dass sein Vater und sein Freund sich schon über seine Unschuld ausgetauscht und lustig gemacht hatten. Wenn er jetzt zugab, dass er davon wusste, dann musste er sich ihrem Spott aussetzen und niemals würde er sich freiwillig stellen!

Niemals!

* * *

„Du willst was?!" Harry Potters Glas fiel klirrend zu Boden und wurde von dem magischen Feger sofort beseitigt. Ronald Weasley prustete seinen Saft über die Theke, der noch leeren Bar, und Hermione Grangers Augen hatten große Ähnlichkeit mit Dobbys angenommen, was ihr durchaus gefallen könnte.

„Heiraten. Ich will und werde heiraten", wiederholte Sirius, während er seelenruhig die Theke putzte, einfach weil er total sexy dabei aussah. Zumindest fand Draco das, der sich in eine Ecke verzogen hatte und lauschte. Wenn Sirius das seinem Patensohn erzählte, dann wollte er das wohl wirklich durchziehen. Oh… oh…

Harry Potter ignorierte von Anfang an, dass Draco öfter mal an den Lippen seines Paten hing oder halbnackt aus der Dusche auftauchte, wenn Harry früh am Morgen Sirius besuchte. Draco störte das nicht wirklich. Wenn Potter das für einen Scherz halten wollte, dann blieb ihm wenigstens der heilige Zorn eines Helden erspart.

„Aber… aber… aber Sirius!" Harry nahm sich die Brille ab und rieb sich übers Gesicht. „Das ist ein Scherz, oder? Diese ganze Farce mit Malfoy und dir… Das machst du doch nur, um Aufmerksamkeit zu erregen."

„Hey, ich bin nicht verrückt, oder so", gluckste Sirius.

„Vielleicht verrückt nach Malfoy?", fügte Hermione an, erntete dafür ein Lachen von Ron, wofür der aber einen bösen Blick von Harry bekam. „Ich finde das gut! Wir setzen uns im Ministerium schon länger für mehr Gleichberechtigung ein, aber niemand möchte als gutes Beispiel vorangehen."

„Ich dachte du setzt dich für Hauselfen ein?" Ron kratzte sich am Hinterkopf.

„Tue ich! Aber das eine schließt das andere nicht aus", sagte Hermione, die Hand ums eigene Gelenk drehend.

„Willst du mich mit einem Hauself vergleichen?", fragte Sirius und rümpfte die Nase.

„Nein!" Hermione schüttelte die wilde Lockenmähne. Draco überlegte ob sie die einladen mussten und wenn ja, ob er einen guten Friseur kannte. Oh, und er musste sich auch immer noch eine Möglichkeit einfallen lassen, wie er diese Hochzeit zum Platzen brachte. Eigentlich hatte er fest damit gerechnet, dass Potter sich mehr sträuben würde, aber…

„Gut, wie du meinst…" Harry setzte sich die Brille wieder auf und lehnte sich zurück.

Sirius schien auch enttäuscht. „Was?" Er seufzte auf. „Kein Drama?"

„Nee, wenn's dich glücklich macht…", murmelte Harry und winkte ab. „Malfoy ist nicht mein Freund, wird es sicher nie, aber es wäre falsch euch deswegen das Leben zur Hölle zu machen. Ich muss mich nur dran gewöhnen, dass zwei… Männer…"

„Ein Mann und ein Frettchen, Harry, dann geht es", warf Ron ein.

Harry schmunzelte. „Jaah… Ich glaub auch nicht, dass Malfoy wirklich als Mann durchgeht." Hallo? Er saß hier hinten! Sah man ihn wirklich nicht? „Wird er zum Altar geführt?"

„Es gibt keinen Altar, Harry. Du denkst wieder wie ein Muggel", sagte Hermione.

„Ähm… Ja."

„Ich kümmer mich da nicht drum", sagte Sirius murrend. Natürlich tat er das nicht. Er wollte ja nicht, oder? „Wenn euch das interessiert fragt Lucius und Narcissa. Es scheint, die beiden haben nicht genug mit dem Baby zu tun."

Der Parasit wuchs und gedieh prächtig. Draco verachtete ihn mit jedem Tag mehr, auch wenn er noch nicht einmal einen Monat alt war. Jedesmal wenn Draco aus seinem Zimmer kam, dann waren seine Eltern mit dem Parasiten beschäftigt und ließen jetzt immer öfter fallen, dass Draco ja bald ausziehen könne, wo er jetzt verheiratet war. Was Sirius Potter übrigens nicht gesagt hatte. Anscheinend hoffte er darauf, dass seine kleine Lüge nicht aufflog, wenn er einfach ignorierte, was um ihn herum passierte.

„Wollt ihr dann auch Babys, Sirius?", fragte Hermione gespannt. „Wir haben ganz außerordentlich gute Adoptionsprogramme im Ministerium. Ich versuche weiterhin dafür zu sorgen, dass Snapes Reagenzglas-Methode verboten wird. Das ist doch schrecklich."

„Also wenn, dann will ich ein Kind, das auch aussieht, als wäre es mein Kind", murrte Sirius alles andere als enthusiastisch. „Aber ich bin achtunddreißig, ich bin zu alt für Kinder."

„Remus hat gerade eines bekommen und die Malfoys sind beide älter als du", sagte Ron, die Intelligenzbestie.

„Habt ihr denn jetzt Sex?"

„Hermione!", empörte Ron sich sofort. Draco verdrehte die Augen. Sollte Granger doch die Toleranzschiene fahren und versuchen da ganz offen drüber zu sprechen.

„Nein, der Madonna-Song hat Draco zutiefst gekränkt." Sirius verdrehte die Augen. „Und er hat ja so viel zu tun." Dracos typischen Tonfall nachäffend schwang Sirius seinen Lappen, bevor er ihn sich wieder über die Schulter warf. „Das heißt, der Gute ist immer noch ne Jungfrau."

Draco wäre fast vom Stuhl gefallen. Hallo? Wieso redete Sirius da mit denen drüber und warum… Er hatte gedacht… Hatten sie gar nicht miteinander… Draco zog die Augenbrauen zusammen. Hatte Sirius ihm das auch nur vorgespielt?

„Müssen wir dir denn nochmal über den Rücken kratzen, damit's klappt?", gluckste Ron. „Ich zerreiß gerne wieder Malfoys Hemd. Bei dem leichten Stoff kriegt das sogar ein Baby hin." Oh, das spricht auch so für dich, du Vollidiot. Draco wurde rot vor Scham. Merlin, Sirius war so ein Arschloch. Das würde er jetzt wirklich bereuen. Draco würde ihm das Leben zur Hölle machen.

* * *

„Der blaue gefällt mir nicht. Kann er den rosanen mal anprobieren?" Fies grinsend deutete Draco auf den knallpinken Festumhang an der Garderobe. Seine Mutter schmunzelte, Baby schlummerte und Sirius verbarg seine vor Wut zitternden Hände in den Taschen, des himmelblauen Festumhanges, wobei ihm der sonnengelbe Kummerbund die Luft abschnürte und er wahrscheinlich nur deswegen nichts rauswürgen konnte, das sein Unwohlsein ausdrückte.

„Draco, hör auf Sirius zu ärgern", rettete Narcissa ihren Cousin, was Draco schnauben ließ.

„Er ist doch schwul! Soll er es –"

„Ich bin nicht schwul!", wehrte Sirius sich. „Wer verbringt Stunden im Bad?"

„Ich wollte gut für dich aussehen, Liebling." Draco schniefte herzzerreißend und wandte sich ab. Eigentlich hatte er im Bad gesessen und gelesen. 300 Seiten waren von seinem Roman noch übrig geblieben und die hatte er eben noch schaffen wollen, bevor er sich um die Hochzeitgarderobe kümmern musste. Wenn Sirius sich solange nicht beschäftigen konnte war das seine Schuld. „Bei Salazar, ich glaube Sirius will mich in den Wahnsinn treiben, Mutter. Sein Bauchumfang ist…"

„Ey, geh nicht zu weit, Dray!", knurrte Sirius und riss sich die ebenfalls gelbe Fliege vom Hals. „Du ziehst gar keinen an."

„Ich habe im Gegensatz zu dir auch genaue Vorstellungen", schluchzte Draco theatralisch. „Ich will und werde schwarz tragen, weshalb du etwas Helles tragen musst, damit wir uns ergänzen."

„Was?!"

„Sirius, das soll der schönste Tag unseres gemeinsamen Lebens werden", sagte Draco, faltete die Hände und drehte sich schwungvoll herum, wobei sein Umhang flatterte. „Und wie sehe ich in weiß aus?" Er fuhr sich durch die Haare und Sirius verdrehte die Augen. „Siehst du…"

„Kann ich nicht auch… schwarz?"

Draco schüttelte den Kopf.

„Aber ich…" Sirius seufzte auf und schnappte sich den rosafarbenen Umhang, mitsamt Hemd und Fliege, Hose und Kummerbund. „Aber den zieh ich nie im Leben an", murmelte er, bevor er in der Umkleide verschwand.

„Draco…" Narcissa wiegte das Baby leicht hin und her, klopfte neben sich auf die lederne Couch und bedeutete ihrem Sohn sich zu setzen. „Warum tust du das?"

Draco hob die Augenbrauen und schüttelte ahnungslos den Kopf.

„Ich meine das alles hier", sagte Narcissa, die doch keine Ahnung von allem hatte, weil sie nur noch mit dem Baby schmuste, dessen weicher Flaum auf dem Köpfchen so schön zu sein schien, dass man einfach nicht genug davon bekommen konnte. „Wo ist mein Draco-Baby hin und wer sind Sie?"

„Mutter…" Draco verdrehte die Augen und verzog die Mundwinkel, als komische Geräusche aus der Umkleide kamen. Vielleicht war es Zeit das ganze Theater zu beenden, bevor es vollkommen aus dem Ruder lief. „Weißt du, ich will eigentlich gar nicht…"

Baby fing an zu schreien.

„Oh, entschuldige, Draco!" Narcissa warf ihm ihr merkwürdiges neues glückliche-Mutter-Lächeln zu und verschwand mit Baby im Arm. Draco rammte die Faust mit voller Wucht in die Ledercouch und schnaubte auf. Wie sehr er dieses kleine Ding hasste! Diese arrogante, selbstgefällige Rampensau!

„Vielleicht sollte ich einfach weiß tragen…", murmelte Sirius, der gerade aus der Umkleide lugte. „Kannst du… Ähm… Dray?"

Draco verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust und wandte den Blick ab, als Sirius raus geschlichen kam.

„Was ist denn los?" Sirius legte ihm eine Hand auf die Schulter und setzte sich auf den Platz, den eben noch Narcissa besetzt hatte. „Wo ist deine Mutter?"

„Mutter spielt lieber mit dem Baby, als mir ein Ohr zu leihen", presste Draco heiser hervor. Er hatte einen dicken Kloß im Hals und keine Ahnung, warum. Er brauchte die Aufmerksamkeit seiner Mutter doch gar nicht. Immerhin war er erwachsen und konnte eigene Entscheidungen treffen. Leider irgendwie immer die falschen.

„Das Baby hat einen Namen", sagte Sirius, bekam dafür Dracos Ellenbogen in den Magen.

„Dann geh doch und erzähl's ihm!" Draco ließ den Kopf hängen. „Das Teil macht alles kaputt…", murmelte er und vergrub das Gesicht in den Händen, als seine Augen zu brennen begannen. Wie peinlich. „Meine… Me-Meine ganze Familie…"

„Dray…" Sirius zog ihn in eine feste Umarmung und drückte den Blondschopf an seine Schulter. „Ist doch klar, dass sie sich um den Kleinen kümmern muss. Wenn die schreien, brauchen sie sofort Aufmerksamkeit. Deine Mutter liebt dich trotzdem. Das hatten wir doch ganz oft."

Draco schüttelte den Kopf, bis Sirius ihn fester an sich drückte. „Aber…" Er krallte sich zwischen Sirius' Schulterblättern fest und stellte dabei fest, dass der Stoff des Umhanges einfach widerlich war. „Meine Familie war mir…"

„Pscht…" Sirius drückte ihm einen Kuss auf den Scheitel. „Wenn es dich aufheitert…" Er räusperte sich. „Ich bin jetzt deine Familie." Zärtlich hob er Dracos Kinn an und verschloss die bebenden Lippen mit seinen. Seufzend ließ Draco Sirius den Kuss vertiefen und vergaß sogar das nervige Baby, bis es brabbelnd störte.

„Huch!", machte Narcissa und drehte sich weg, als Draco Sirius wegschupste. „Also, bitte nicht vor dem Baby."

„War ja klar", begehrte Draco auf und fuhr hoch. „Dieses ver–"

„Dray, beruhig dich erstmal." Sirius fasste ihn an der Hand und wollte ihn neben sich ziehen, aber Draco drehte sich nur um.

„Ich soll…" Er stoppte und begutachtete Sirius das erste Mal richtig, seit er aus der Umkleide gekommen war. Seine Mundwinkel zuckten und er musste sich auf die Lippe beißen, um nicht zu lachen.

„Oh, Sirius… Das Rosa bietet einen wunderschönen Kontrast zu deinen Haaren", sagte Narcissa lieblich und Draco konnte nicht mehr an sich halten, als Sirius' rote Wangen sich mit dem Rosa furchtbar bissen.

„Ach, haltet die Klappe", brummte Sirius angefressen. „Ich trage eben weiß. Fertig."

„Was immer meine Braut wünscht", presste Draco hervor, bevor er wieder zu lachen begann.

* * *

Sein Hochzeitstag… Draco schluckte schwer. Sein Hochzeitstag? Hatte er es wirklich nicht geschafft seinen Stolz zu überwinden und das hier zu verhindern? Würde er sein junges Leben gleich wirklich einfach in den Mülleimer treten und… Black heißen? Oh, Merlin, das war so absurd. Er heiratete einen Kerl! Das ging doch gegen alle Naturgesetze, oder so.

Er kam hier nicht mehr raus.

Draco schloss die Augen. Ja, weil sein Vater die Tür geschlossen hatte. Der rechnete nämlich noch immer mit Sirius' kalten Füßen, welche der aber in wirklich arme Socken gepackt hatte.

Er kam hier nie mehr raus.

Die Augen aufschlagend starrte er in den Standspiegel, streckte die Arme aus und betrachtete die weiten Ärmel seines Festumhanges. Das plattgedrückte, fast weiße Haar sah auch so aus, als hätte man es mit fünfzehn Zaubern, die Draco nie beherrschen würde, gebannt. Er war noch blasser als sonst und ihm war kotzübel.

„Draco?" Lucius trat neben ihn und schien sich den gehobenen Mundwinkel nicht verkneifen zu können. Er versuchte sich an einem anerkennenden Nicken und legte Draco eine Hand auf die schmale Schulter. „Wir hätten Polster einnähen lassen sollen. Bei Black mussten wir die Nähte ändern… Wahrscheinlich rutscht dir sein Hemd von den…"

„Ich hatte sein Hemd schon an, Vater." Draco seufzte niedergeschlagen. Er wollte nicht. Am liebsten wollte er nach Hause… Na ja, er war ja zu Hause, aber er wollte nach oben und sich in seinem Zimmer verkriechen. Er war noch immer nicht ausgezogen und hatte das eigentlich auch nicht vor. Sirius' Wohnung eignete sich für eine Übernachtung und für den ganzen restlichen Tag und… na ja… Draco seufzte. Er brauchte einfach die Freiheit wieder nach Hause zu können, wenn er wollte.

„Draco, es geht nicht darum den Kampf zu gewinnen, sondern den Krieg", sagte Lucius und reckte das Kinn.

Draco schnappte Luft und fuhr herum. „Du weißt was hier läuft? Dass weder ich noch Sirius das wollen?" Ihm blieb der Mund offen stehen.

Ein heimtückisches Grinsen schlich sich auf Lucius' Gesicht. „Wir gewinnen, Draco. Es war die ganze Zeit wir gegen Black. Denke immer daran, dass du ihn nur an seinem Stolz packen musst."

„Du hast mich an _meinem_ Stolz…" Draco brach ab und holte tief Luft. „Merlin…"

„Du bist ein Malfoy, Draco. Wir tun alles um zu gewinnen. Deswegen… gewinnen wir ja immer…" Lucius zuckte mit den Schultern und drehte sich von Draco weg. „Es wird eine Genugtuung sein, wenn er sich der jahrelangen Qual hingibt, die mit einhergeht, heiratet man in unsere Familie ein. Das ist genau, was Black nie wollte. Wovor er davon gelaufen ist. Das wurde schon in den letzten Wochen bei der Planung deutlich." Ein leises, diabolisches Lachen folgte, das Draco den Kopf schütteln ließ. „Exzellent."

Draco wandte sich wieder dem Spiegel zu und bemerkte erstaunt die roten Flecken auf seinen Wangen. Zorn? War er wütend auf seinen Vater, weil der ein solches Spielchen spielte, die man in ihrer Schicht eben spielte, um sich die Zeit zu vertreiben? Wie Schach. Viel vorausdenken und jeden Schritt vor- und zurückplanen.

Sirius war der König in dieser Partie. Die wichtigste Figur, aber allein ohne die Möglichkeit sich groß zu wehren, erst Recht nicht gegen die stärkste Figur. Verglich er seinen Vater gerade mit der Dame? Gut, mochte an den Haaren liegen, aber so war es eben.

Draco seufzte. Was sollte er da schon groß unternehmen? Was war er denn in diesem Spiel?

Sein Blick haftete an seinem Spiegelbild und er musterte sich selbst, fast abschätzig. Ein Bauer, oder? Er konnte nichts tun, sich das aber einbilden, bis er aus dem Spiel geworfen wurde. Wenn er durchkam, dann wurde er irgendwann zur Dame. Aber wollte er wie sein Vater werden?

„Die sind für dich, Draco." Lucius reichte ihm eine kleine, mit Samt überzogene Schachtel.

„Was…"

„Mach doch erst auf, bevor du fragst", seufzte Lucius und verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust, während sein Sohn – wie immer – Folge leistete. Die grauen Augen Dracos weiteten sich, als er zwei silberne Manschettenknöpfe im dunkelgrünen Samt stecken sah.

„Feinstes Silber", sagte Lucius.

„Sind das die…"

„Die seit Generationen von Malfoy zu Malfoy weitergegeben werden?", vollendete Lucius Dracos Satz und brachte die Augen seines Sohnes so zum Leuchten. „Nein." Das Leuchten wurde von einem Moment auf den anderen zu einem Brennen. „Die hebe ich für den Sohn auf, der keinen Mann an seiner Seite will." Lucius gluckste. „Wäre das nicht so amüsant, dann hätte ich mir fast die Finger schmutzig gemacht. Nun gut, richte deine Haare, Draco. Du siehst aus, wie frisch aus einem Frettchen zurückverwandelt."

Damit ließ er Draco alleine mit seinen Gedanken. Die Manschettenknöpfe landeten auf einem nahegelegenen Hocker und Draco grinste. Es gab jemanden, der stärker war, als die Dame.

Und zwar der Spieler selbst…

* * *

„…bis das der Tod euch scheidet."

Innerlich quietschte Draco entsetzt auf. Er war zu feige gewesen das hier zu sprengen, wie er es geplant hatte. Nein. Nein. Nein! Er seufzte enttäuscht über seine mangelnde Courage auf. Noch enttäuschter war er über sein kratziges, kaum hörbares Ja gewesen.

Sirius hatte seine Hände fest umklammert und schielte immer wieder ins „Publikum", wo er zwar auch ein paar Tränchen sah, wohl aber mehr amüsierte Blicke. Das musste aber auch peinlich wirken. Er heiratete einen Kerl!

„Ihr dürft euch jetzt küssen…"

Das gefiel Sirius natürlich wieder und er lehnte sich resignierend seufzend vor, hatte die Augen schon geschlossen, als Draco erneut hörbar aufseufzte.

„Was ist los?", wisperte Sirius und schaute Draco aus großen, dunkelgrauen Augen an.

Draco warf einen Blick zur Seite und drückte Sirius' Hände. „Ich wollte das nie…", murmelte er sehr leise. Niemand außer Sirius würde ihn hören. „Ähm… Als… Das mit dem… kein Sex vor der Ehe hab ich gesagt, weil es mir peinlich war noch nie… du weißt schon. Ich wollte eine Ausrede haben, wenn ich für dich meine Vorsätze aufgebe und mich beim ersten Mal total blamiere. Dann hast du mich reingelegt und mir aufgetischt wir hätten schon und seien verhei… du weißt schon."

„Verheiratet?"

„Mhm… Und dann wollte ich dir eins auswischen, weil du nicht der Typ für feste Bindungen bist, aber irgendwie ist das aus dem Ruder gelaufen. Mein Stolz war unüberwindbar groß und mein Vater wollte dich nur fertig machen. Ich hätte das nicht zulassen sollen, aber…"

„Dray, pscht." Sirius legte ihm einen Finger auf die Lippen und zwinkerte, als Draco den Blick hob. „Glaub nicht, nur dein Vater könnte Schach spielen. Irgendwo bin ich immer noch ein Black. Wir haben das perfektioniert und in doppelter Ausführung, mein kleiner Black, werden wir deinem Vater das Leben zur Hölle machen, wie ich es mir immer gewünscht habe."

Draco starrte Sirius fassungslos an. „Sag nicht, du hast mich auch nur benutzt…"

„Hey…" Sirius grinste. „Wir haben uns alle gegenseitig benutzt. Irgendwann hab ich den Überblick verloren, da bin ich schlecht drin…"

Schmunzelnd schüttelte Draco den Kopf. „Ich kann dir schlecht böse sein, was?"

„Ich dir auch…"

„Und jetzt?" Draco hob den Blick und hatte ehe er sich versah Sirius' Lippen auf seinen.

„Eine neue Partie?", raunte Sirius und wackelte mit den Augenbrauen.

Draco grinste. „Aber nur, wenn ich in deinem Team bin."

„Immer doch, Hunnypups." Sirius schwang den Zauberstab und ein ohrenbetäubendes Motorbrummen ertönte. Durch den Garten Malfoy Manors, wo Generationen von Malfoys geheiratet hatten, raste ein Motorrad zwischen den Stühlen entlang, entlockte einigen Gästen Schreie und erntete fast so viele Lacher, wie die Veranstaltung an sich.

„So…" Sich die Fliege vom Hals reißend und den Umhang wegwerfend schwang Sirius sich auf sein Motorrad, Draco die Hand hinhaltend. „Aufspringen!"

Draco ignorierte die große Hand, klammerte sich gleich an Sirius' Hüfte fest und saß mit einem Schwung hinter ihm. Sein schwarzer Umhang flatterte auf, als Sirius den Motor startete.

„Moment!" Lucius sprang von seinem Sitz auf und wedelte mit seinem Stock herum. „Bleibt wo ihr…"

„Du kannst mich mal, Dad!" Draco streckte ihm die Zunge raus und erntete ein bellendes Lachen von Sirius, das von dem Motorengeräusch übertönt wurde. Mit einem extra haarsträubenden Manöver hob er ab und verschwand unter tosendem Applause in den weißen Wolken.

_Ende_

Lucius Malfoy ließ sich seufzend wieder auf seinen Stuhl fallen. Seine Frau legte ihm eine Hand auf die Schulter.

„Damit hätte ich wohl gewonnen", lächelte Narcissa und presste das Baby an ihre Schulter. „Und das heißt noch ein Baby."

Lucius lachte auf. „Cissa, Cissa… Du hast mich in diesen Spielchen immer geschlagen…"

„Hach…" Narcissa hob den Blick gen Himmel, wo die von Sirius' Motorrad gespaltenen Wolken sich wieder zusammenfanden. „Ich wollte einfach immer seine Hochzeit planen…"


End file.
